


[四驱兄弟]凡人

by chulena



Category: Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!!, 四驱兄弟 - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulena/pseuds/chulena
Summary: AO3上居然没有四驱同人？我一直很喜欢日配的布雷特，很多时候都能听出他对迷你四驱缺乏兴趣，纯粹是喜欢挑战罢了。所以我由此构建了本篇的布雷特。我另外借用了pixiv百科上找到的人设，虽然我不太清楚这是出自设定集，还是出自同人，但真的很好用。本来我也没打算落笔的，只是想着想着，脑海里突然冒出了教授那句话：“在你看来，人类即将走向最后的边疆，即将探索新的世界、新的物种、新的文明，可他们怎么会是这么渺小的生物！”我顿时就觉得，自己有义务写下来。顺便一提，这句话其实部分改编自星际迷航·下一代：“Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before!”写完本篇后，我有最大的两个遗憾。首先是，烈哥根本没有出场orz硬生生写成了无CP向。有空的话，或许会写个布烈的后续。希望他能让布队变得更像凡人吧（然而没空，开学了怎么可能有空）其次是我不太敢写哈玛和米勒，资料不够，所以他们的剧情明显没有艾吉或乔多。因为知识匮乏，很多剧情都是边查资料边写出来的。冷战和种族歧视，因为写得很浅薄，也是熟悉的话题，所以问题不大（但也有）。至于航天工程和四驱车的内容，肯定会有无数bug，欢迎指正。谢谢各位读到最后。
Kudos: 1





	[四驱兄弟]凡人

01  
小时候，布雷特最期待的就是夏天。  
每年暑假，他们全家都会到阿拉斯加的亲戚家避暑。他的叔父比父亲小一岁，却高他半头，胳膊壮硕，轻轻用力就能把布雷特提到自己肩上。彼时布雷特不过三四岁，觉得身下颠簸摇晃的“坐骑”很不牢靠，只好趴在叔父的头上，用手半搂着他浓密的灰发和扎人的胡须。  
布雷特就这样被叔父驮着，登山、钓鱼、打猎。阿拉斯加人烟稀少，没有华盛顿那样精致古朴的建筑，却有着广阔的荒地与恢弘的雪山。在自然的俯视下，人类的一切造物都显得那样渺小。夏天最热的时候，他们甚至被泥泞的公路困住过。父母和叔父为了将车子拖出来而弄得满身大汗，母亲焦急地绕着他们打转。在一望无际的荒地里只孤零零地驻着他们四个无助的身影，布雷特却没由来地欢欣鼓舞。  
六岁那年，布雷特和全家坐船到阿拉斯加北部去看极光。他眼见着窗外的天沉入海中，混搅出凝重的黑夜。彼时他刚学会太阳为何东升西落，理解了行星公转与自转。他知道北极圈的常温比南部更冷，却没想到竟有这样冷的夏天。他打了个寒颤，叔父给他裹上了厚重的羽绒服，又硬塞给他一副墨镜——“日出记得要戴上！”  
他敷衍地应声，急急忙忙跑上台阶。浪花轻击船头，布雷特滑了一跤，勉强抓住栏杆才没有磕到头。他小心翼翼地走到甲板上，抬起头，生平第一次看到了银河。  
任何他所读到的东西都无法和他眼中的浩荡星辰媲美。在深邃得如同宇宙般的冰海上，唯有星星是明亮的。虽不像太阳那样刺目，却不断震荡着布雷特。是呀，他握紧了栏杆，想起来了，星星都是恒星，是遥远的太阳。  
波涛轻缓的撞击声、旁人的脚步声和船桅吱哑的声响都渐渐消散了。布雷特听到了黑夜的声音，在寂静与荒芜中，他第一次感受到未知的骚动，如同星辰般闪烁着，又如耳鸣般在他胸腔回荡，再没有散开。

02  
当布雷特告诉父亲，自己想成为宇航员的时候，亚斯提先生并没有太惊讶。  
或许在他看来，这是件意料之中的事。亚斯提家的祖先是从欧洲到新大陆来传教的牧师。布雷特的爷爷参与过西部的开拓，叔父则在十数年前搬到了少经开发的阿拉斯加。若是血脉可信的话，那么布雷特·亚斯提，他便生来就是个探险家。  
但血脉偏偏没有作用在他父亲身上。他是个久居在华盛顿的政治家。作为国会议员，他每天为政党和法案奔波操劳，偶尔会和他的儿女们读报纸上的社论。布雷特很早就懂了最低工资和福利制度，却始终认为这是些鸡毛蒜皮的事。  
“布雷特，”他父亲蹲下来，将双手稳稳地摁在他肩上，端详着他稚气的脸。自己微妙的抵触、困惑、甚至轻蔑似乎都曝露无疑，布雷特不自主地缩了下肩，但他父亲语气平稳，轻笑道，“如今你或许还不明白，也没法像崇拜你叔父那样尊重我——”  
“——但你要记住，世界上只有两样东西值得我们深深景仰。一是我们头上的灿烂星空；另一个，就是我们内心崇高的道德法则。”  
布雷特羞惭地点点头。他或许听懂了，父亲也是个探险家，他探索人类。然而，他腹诽道，比起宇宙和星空，人类是种多么微不足道的生物啊。  
布雷特不断跳级，十一岁就顺利考入了麻省理工。等到他坐在大学教室里时，布雷特早习惯了自己的格格不入。旁人讶异或羡慕的目光只会让他礼貌颔首。但其实他深觉无趣，因为一切都是那样轻而易举。  
布雷特没有朋友。他住在学校的单人宿舍里，上课、学习、为感兴趣的讲座而四处奔走、为了未来的宇航员训练锻炼体魄。他始终成绩优异，却很少和人打交道。虽然他有人脉，也认识许多能给予他帮助的成年人，但归根结底是为了宇宙。任何不能让他离星星更近的东西都很累赘。  
或许地心引力确实无法约束他了。布雷特的个子长了，也早习惯了没有父母庇护的生活。而他离家越久，父亲的警示就越发模糊飘渺。

在麻省理工的第二个暑假，他终于联系到了自己心仪的导师。他年过六旬，在航空工程的领域里出类拔萃，即将到麻省理工任职。  
暑假快结束前，布雷特到机场去接机，和这位长自己三倍的学者相谈甚欢，顺利抵达了宾馆。一切都很完美。教授放下行李，笑眯眯地问他，要不要一起吃顿晚饭。  
布雷特平日总竭力避免这种浪费时间的社交活动，但出于礼节，也因为欣赏，他顺从道：“我查查看，现在或许还能预约上一家餐馆。”  
“预约？”对方似乎被逗笑了，轻飘飘地摆了摆手，说道：“不不不，不用把我当老头子看。你可以尽管找些年轻人的去处。”  
“...年轻人的去处？”布雷特眉头皱得更紧了。  
“对啊，现在年轻人喜欢去哪里？酒吧？”  
他板正道：“…教授，我十二岁。”  
对方惊讶地眨眨眼：“不正是背着父母尝一口啤酒的年龄么？”  
“我没有兴趣。”布雷特的脸已经僵住了，“酒精对人体有害。”  
对方遗憾地叹了口气，重新上下打量面前这位十二岁出头的少年，而布雷特也再次审视了这位教授。他终于留意到，虽然对方已步入老年，却坚持将头发染黑，抹上了些许发胶。他眸色深蓝，闪烁着与年龄不符的亮光，布雷特原以为那是睿智的，但如今看来，竟是有些轻浮的。他穿着白净的衬衫，身上有淡淡的古龙水味，无名指上没有戒指。  
“亚斯提先生。”教授再次开口，换了个更加正式的称呼，语气却更加轻佻了，“您介意我问些私人问题吗？”  
布雷特犹豫道：“...您请说吧。”  
“除了讲座，你平时在校内参加过什么活动吗？”  
他皱了下眉头：“我申请过很多宇航员体验的活动，但基本上都因为年龄被拒了。”  
“社团呢？”  
“没有。”  
“喜欢的人呢？”  
“...我才十二。”  
“和室友相处得怎么样？”  
“我一个人住。”  
“哇哦。”对方夸张地感叹道，又问，“亚斯提先生，你有朋友吗？”  
“暂时不需要。”  
“爱好呢？”  
“...填字游戏。”  
布雷特的语气越来越硬。这也不是他第一次被人这样质问了。父母、教授或同学，由于善意或纯粹的好奇，都曾为布雷特单调的生活而倍感震惊。他未来的导师似乎也没什么不同。  
“布雷特。”他柔声道，“请您原谅。本来我收到邮件时，以为你的严肃都是装出来的。要知道，很多年轻人都觉得自己非得合群不可。现在看来，我是误会了。您确实是个表里如一的人。我很高兴。”  
他这样说着，却满是调笑的意味。布雷特缓缓地答道：“没什么。”  
他渐渐乏了，但教授接下来的话倏地让他清醒了：“您倦了，是吗？”  
“不。”布雷特下意识地接话。  
“别在意。”教授轻轻拍了下他的肩，“人嘛，无聊的时候，很容易就累了。好啦，小先生(little Sir)，我要去些只有成年人能去的地方了。你可以回宿舍去啦。”  
布雷特尴尬地致谢、道别，走出了宾馆。他直走到宿舍门前，仍觉得手脚发僵。发生了什么呢？他重新咀嚼着对方说的每一句话、每一个眼神、每一个上扬的尾音。布雷特始终无法从教授身上究出旁人对自己那种微乎其微的敌意与不解，可他依旧很不自在。因为这位初次见面、步子轻快的老先生与其说是宽容了他，倒不如说是在玩味地打量他。  
那种粘腻又扎人的目光似乎要把布雷特给揉开，翻出他的内心来。教授似乎想看看，他体内是否尚存着十二岁的心脏。  
多无趣啊。  
布雷特恹恹地回忆起自己上小学的时候，老师让他们谈谈将来的梦想。其他学生嚷嚷着要做“科学家”、“工程师”。他们似乎刚学会这些个词，发音磕巴，奶声奶气。而布雷特端正地起身，一字一句宣布自己要成为宇航员，随即列出了此后二十年的人生规划。  
从那以后，他对年岁的知觉就逐渐萎缩了。到了如今，“十二岁”这个字眼似乎早变成了他背上贴着的一张便签纸，旁人才能从中汲取出实感来。而布雷特自己则在一分一秒地计算着：六年了。从他第一次看到银河以来，竟然已经过了六年了。他究竟浪费了多少时间，又要再挥霍多少在这喧嚣乏味的街头上呢？  
布雷特朝着没有星光的夜空叹了口气，快步走进了宿舍。从他背后可以眺望到远方的都市。张扬的灯光与喧嚣的车马声如同一场磅礴大雨般，倾洒在街道的角角落落里，却未有半滴沾到他的金发上。

导师的存在让他的生活陡然复杂起来。  
布雷特是个作风严谨，鲜有社交的人。即便他偶尔被强制参加团体项目，他也不会和其他组员们有私下来往。亲密关系会降低工作效率，这是他的经验之谈。  
而他的导师显然有着截然相反的人生信条。才过了半个学期，他就成了学院中最受学生欢迎的教授。他上课风趣，私下则经常和大学生们泡在一起。明明他早已六十出头，却对年轻人的社交娱乐甚是熟悉，思考方式也不老气。他对自己二度离婚往事毫不避讳，甚至信誓旦旦地宣称要寻找自己的第三春。布雷特觉得他轻浮得令人震惊，大多数学生却认为他很“酷”。  
起初，布雷特反反复复地斟酌着，究竟要不要更换导师。这位性情随和的老教授在他面前尤其难缠，总是想方设法浪费布雷特用以研究的时间，要么用琐碎闲聊打断他的思路，不然就是邀他做些无关紧要的事：社团、演唱会、或是校内的青少年篮球队——似乎他有个学生的弟弟在赛前弄伤了膝盖。布雷特耐心地听完了导师激情澎湃的叙述，便一板一眼地拒绝了他的请求。  
但对方听罢，却只会微微耸肩，又立刻聊起了另一件事，似乎是在明白地告诉布雷特：我可不是要强迫你做什么。这不过是我的生活方式罢了。  
简直是被戏弄了。  
布雷特不禁感觉自己就像只呲牙咧嘴，被不断逗弄着的崽猫。每当他无法忍耐这诸多干扰时，对方教授又总能用轻飘飘地转移他的注意力。布雷特无奈又欣慰地发现，自己的导师实在太过出色。他随口一句提点就能解决布雷特困惑许久的问题。而这位教授更是清楚，一旦这位直性子的“小先生”专心于工作，就会迅速把无聊的愤恨抛诸脑后。  
好在布雷特也只苦恼了一阵。他很快就学会了如何无视导师的闲言碎语，如何选择合适的时机俐落地打断他的话茬。而对方也如他所料，丝毫不恼，只是语气夸张地笑道：“很厉害嘛。”  
布雷特正在检查自己的设计图，没有应声，只暗想道：有什么值得称赞的呢？要成为宇航员，适应现状是理所当然的事。  
后一年的圣诞节，他完成了毕业论文，给父母打了个电话汇报近况，告知他们自己申请了在本校继续读博。他的父母也反应平淡，尽管他们的两个女儿目前在西海岸，今年圣诞也无法回来了。布雷特放下电话，又拿起桌上来自阿拉斯加的信。他谨慎地用小刀裁开信封，里面装着叔父每年寄来的明信片，绚烂的银河在深沉的夜色中灿灿生辉。布雷特不禁扬起嘴角。这是他独自一人度过的第三个圣诞，而身居他乡本身，就是家族的证明。  
唯有每年十二月的这个日子，他不会去图书馆或实验室，而是会坐在寝室的暖气旁，什么也不做，只静静地听着窗外的风声。拂在窗上的雪像渐灭的星辰。布雷特感受着自己的呼吸，重新回顾他拥有的，或尚且欠缺的东西。时间一分一秒慢慢流逝，他全身偾张的血脉都静了下来，几乎就像失重一样。  
正在这时，门外突然响起了狂躁的敲门声。  
他磨蹭着起身，打开门，看到自己的导师扮成圣诞老人堵在门外，兴冲冲举高双臂，声音洪亮：“圣诞快乐！”  
布雷特扶着额头，重重地揉着自己的太阳穴。  
他想起来了。放假前似乎听这个老顽童说过，要给他的学生们送圣诞礼物——“尤其是你，亚斯提先生。”他对布雷特指名道姓，“这里就你还没成年呢。”  
为什么他没注意到这些日子导师蓄起了胡须是有所图谋呢？观察力不够。看着对方鲜艳隆重的服装和特意加宽的腹部，布雷特不由得自我反省。好在今天是圣诞节，楼道里只有他俩，也没人从宿舍里探出头来围观他们。  
“圣诞快乐，教授。”布雷特说，又勉强地补充道：“您这套衣服...很不错。”  
“谢谢你，小先生。”教授眯眼笑道。他面色微红，似乎已经喝了不少酒。他从口袋里摸出一张叠得整齐的蓝纸，塞进了布雷特手里：“喏，礼物。”  
在教授热切的注视下，布雷特满腹狐疑地将纸展开。是一张传单。一个由NASA主办的宇航员选拔项目，时长半年。  
“看，”导师指着右上角粗体的大字，轻快道，“十二到十六岁，你有资格申请哦。”  
但年龄限制只让布雷特皱紧了眉头。  
太年轻了。宇航员的基本标准是学士学位和三年相关岗位的工作经历。而像布雷特这样非飞行员的申请者一般都要读到硕士以上。因而传单上也说了，这个项目打算选拔的是“未来的航空员”。布雷特将它翻过来，仔细看了下列出的部分课程。都是些本科的必修课，布雷特早就精通了——会不会太无趣了？可紧接着，他就看到传单反面的下半部分用大字写道，通过选拔的学员们可以提前接受与宇航员类似的训练。  
而且，地点是得克萨斯州，休斯顿太空中心。  
布雷特思来想去，终是叹了口气：“…时间太长了。”  
“嗯？明年你已经有安排了？”  
“我已经申请了在本校继续读博。”布雷特困惑地回答，“我应该和您谈过这件事。”  
“哦哦，对对对。”他未来的导师装模做样地恍然道，“是我忘了告诉你了。前段时间，德克萨斯大学请我去任教一年。我已经同意啦。”  
“……”

03  
布雷特所参加的项目共挑选了一百位学员，最后将选出五人接受封闭式培训。他们的宿舍被安排在太空中心附近，两人一间。  
布雷特隔壁的空床上扔着一个旅行包，但人不见踪影。他松了口气，将为数不多的生活用品整理出来后，便开始研究课程总纲。这个项目提供的课程丰富，自由选择的空间也够大，又只限制了选课数量的下限。布雷特飞快地筛掉了大多数的理论性课程，对他而言这些都太过浅显。他选择了两三门曾经接触过的实践课程，因为考评所需的工程项目或许能为他的硕士论文提供灵感。他也另外挑选了许多与航天任务相关的训练项目。  
好了。布雷特关闭网页，心满意足地叹口气。尽管他依旧对导师先斩后奏的行为颇有不满，甚至怀疑他是在耍什么小滑头，但这个项目的确提供了许多前所未有的机遇。是该谢谢他，布雷特不情不愿地想。  
正巧，对方打电话过来了。布雷特回头瞥了眼半掩的门，打开了免提，将注意力集中在自己整理的表格上。  
“教授。”他说，“谢谢你提供了这次机会。这个项目的确有许多很有价值的课程...”  
“停停停。”布雷特立刻被打断了，对方刻意拖长了调子：“你怎么又跟我说这些了。你倒是说说，你有没有交上朋友啊？有没有看到好看的姑娘啊——”  
几乎在布雷特掐断电话的同时，从门口传来了一阵响亮的爆笑。  
“你爸真有趣。”  
他穿着单薄的T恤和五分裤，手里拎着两三枝玫瑰。花骨朵们都垂着头，但依旧红艳，与少年的发色无二。

大约到了合宿第二周，布雷特就觉得自己对这个名叫艾吉·布雷苏的人了解得过多了。  
他性格开朗，略有些浮躁；很擅长滑板，不是在宿舍里抱着擦拭保养，就是到人群多的地方玩两手炫耀一把，而且净挑些女生多的地方；人缘很好，第一天就认全了所有学员，并给仅有的五个女生送上了玫瑰花，据说成功率达到了百分之八十。  
艾吉对男生倒不那么热切，但也过分自来熟了。布雷特十三岁就本科毕业一事让艾吉大惊小怪了好一阵子，此后便不时向他讨教。布雷特也不好拒绝。他扫过一眼艾吉的课表，和自己的重合度不高。对方似乎专注于理论物理，水平很是不赖。  
但他们的交情也就仅此而已。艾吉总和其他学员抱怨说，自己的室友有种与生俱来的能力，三句话以内就能把天给聊死。而布雷特觉得光是课业、实验和训练就够自己忙活了。他每天都在图书馆坚持到闭馆。但毕竟是青少年项目，主办方认为自己有义务保障学员的身心健康。因此，图书馆每天九点半准时关门，宿舍也会在十点半熄灯。而之间的一个小时里，布雷特在寝室根本无法自习下去。每过两三分钟，总会有人来找艾吉，为了课业、滑板、或是女生的联系方式——布雷特实在没想到，人居然能关注这么多无聊的事。  
“我真没想到，”艾吉有一次忍不住问他，“你居然能每天在图书馆坚持那么久。不会觉得无聊吗？”  
“我又不是来休斯顿观光的。”布雷特抵触道，“再说了，参加项目的人都是对手。我没必要太亲近别人。”  
艾吉嗤笑了一声：“在你眼里，和人交流就是为了你自己的成绩咯？”  
布雷特忍不住皱起眉头。他转过身，看艾吉盘着腿，坐在椅子里，双臂交叉，挑衅地看着自己。看来他是刻意把话说得很刻薄，但布雷特不明白为什么。他平心静气地向艾吉解释道：“有益的交流是为了双方互相激励，共同进步。”  
艾吉竟被这句话气到了。他翻了个白眼，背过身去，嘴里嘟哝着：“老头子。”声音也不轻，似乎就是要让布雷特听到。  
但布雷特并不生气，顶多有些困惑罢了。要是艾吉打算一直不理他，那倒也未尝不可。但近来布雷特也摸清楚了对方的性格。等过个两三天，艾吉气消了，他待布雷特的态度依旧会和以前一模一样。  
真像个小孩子。  
布雷特可没打算给他善后。之后的半个月里，他震谔地发现了自己的新身份：艾吉·布雷苏的室友。他走在路上、在图书馆里自习、课间午休，甚至去趟洗手间都有可能遇到陌生的学员朝他凑过来，拍拍肩，问：“你就是艾吉的室友吧？”  
大多数人找他都是为了些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。除了九月下旬的一天中午，布雷特刚出图书馆，就被一个身材高挑的金发姑娘拦住了，她扎着高马尾，叉着腰，满是斗气地问：“你就是艾吉·布雷苏的室友？”  
“…是我。”布雷特木然道。他刚完成了硕士毕业项目的开题方案，打算饭后到实验室里确认一下细节，再传给导师确认。他刚给教授发完短信，满脑子都被公式和数据占着，面前的人影与声音反倒模糊不清，像是棉絮糊成的。  
“麻烦你告诉艾吉，我们一共五个女生，既然他都…调过情了。”姑娘一脸厌恶道，“就该知道我们关系都很近。他都有女朋友了，就不要来招惹苏珊了。”  
她气呼呼地强调了“招惹”，但布雷特并不打算深究这种问题。他应了声“好”，却又迟疑了一下，问：“请问，苏珊姓什么？”  
“我们项目里只有一个苏珊。”对方冷冰冰道。  
布雷特干巴巴地回答：“艾吉‘招惹’过很多校外的女生。”他看对方愤怒地涨红了脸，又小心翼翼地补充道：“我很抱歉。”  
姑娘深吸一口气，摇摇头，金色的马尾无精打彩地晃了晃：“不是你的错。我也搞不清楚，那种人哪里好了。”  
布雷特回想起艾吉坐在床上，捧着个滑板当吉他，鬼哭狼嚎地赞美着“迷人的姑娘就像盛夏的玫瑰”，不由得赞同她：“我也不知道。”  
她抬起头朝他笑笑：“啊，抱歉，我麻烦你带话，还没自我介绍过呢。我是乔苏惠娜·古德温。请叫我乔。我好像之前在无重力训练的课上见过你吧？”  
布雷特点点头，略带窘迫地握住了乔的手——他完全不记得那节课上有这么个人：“布雷特·亚斯提。”  
“亚斯提？”她讶然，“我听说过你！据说有个十三岁的学员已经读完了本科，所以没有选任何理论课——就是布雷特你咯？你原来是艾吉的室友？”她似乎费了些力气才把这两个全然不同的形象都摁在这位少年的身上。她瞧了瞧布雷特背上鼓鼓囊囊塞着参考书和笔记本电脑的包，又打量了一下他身后的图书馆，眼神里像是多蕴了几分欣赏，又好奇道：“你这样，不会觉得艾吉很难相处吗？”  
布雷特愣住了。突然，他的手机震了起来。他向乔比了个抱歉的手势，低头点开了新讯息。他的导师通知他说，自己在大学里安顿得差不多了。下个月会到休斯顿来探望他。

得知布雷特的导师要来访后，表现得最为热情的竟然是艾吉。  
“我一直很想见你爸。”他兴奋道。他从早上六点开始就一直在打理自己的头发，全然无视了布雷特的再三强调：“他不是我爸，是我的导师。”  
“你现在十四岁。他就是你的监护人。”艾吉以毋庸置疑的口吻说。没有回应。他忍不住转过头，发现布雷特正埋首对着一堆稿纸比算。他的一门实验课要求他们设计一个航天相关的模型，布雷特已经画完了航空舱的设计草图。在做出模型前，他需要二次复查所有的数据。  
“你——”居然还在学习。艾吉话音未落，门就被轻快地敲开了。  
“布雷特！”他的导师大步走了进来。他去年圣诞蓄起的胡须早被剃光了（“不然太显老啦！”），头发也重新染过了。他身材健硕，披了件棕色的外套，里面穿了亮色的花格子衬衫。除了些许皱纹，没有什么能让人猜出他的真实年龄。  
“你居然还在学习？！”他扫了眼桌上堆得整整齐齐的稿纸，佯装愤怒地拍了下桌子。布雷特侧身，从抽屉里拿出一个文件夹：“教授，这是我的硕论报告。”  
“什么硕论报告！”教授接过文件夹，看都不看就塞进了自己的包里，“这些我回去再看肯定来得及！”他拽了拽布雷特的胳膊，强硬道：“小先生，今天是周末啊！这可是休斯顿啊！我今天早上五点就起了，坐了两个多钟头长途巴士，就是来玩的！起来！走了！”  
布雷特自觉拗不过他，无奈妥协：“再给我十分钟，算完就好。”  
教授心满意足地放开了布雷特，接着将目光落到了艾吉身上。后者难得紧张了起来，清了清嗓子，正色道：“教授您好，我叫艾吉·布雷苏。”  
“艾吉！”教授笑着凑上去，热情地握住他的手，“发型很酷啊！”在艾吉来得及结结巴巴回应前，他就注意到了放在桌边的滑板：“哎呀，我一直很想试试玩这个——轮滑你会吗？”  
“会啊！”艾吉傲然道，“其实我更擅长轮滑，但是把旱冰鞋飞到休斯顿来太麻烦了，我就只带了滑板。”  
教授含笑点头：“看你滑板也保养得很好啊？但课业这么紧张，能玩的时间不多吧？”  
艾吉耸耸肩：“周末就够啦。毕竟附近玩滑板的那帮人也就周末有空出来。”  
“调查得很清楚嘛。这边你都走过啦？”教授殷勤地将艾吉拉着坐到书桌前，“来来来，快跟我说说，有什么好玩的？”  
趁着艾吉滔滔不绝地介绍着附近的好去处的时候，布雷特已经检查完了所有数据。但他着实不想参与这场对话，刻意慢吞吞地整理着稿纸。  
艾吉说完后，教授给他递了瓶水，侧头看了眼布雷特，又向艾吉感叹道：“艾吉，跟我说实话。你这样活泼的年轻人，是不是觉得和布雷特住一起很无聊啊——是吧，我也觉得。一看就知道，他肯定除了图书馆和实验室又哪都不去了。能算得上朋友的，是不是也只有你一个啊？”  
艾吉愤愤地摇头：“不啊！我们项目里最好看的姑娘都被他拐走了！我——”  
“我再说一遍，”布雷特终于忍不住插话，冷冷道，“我和乔不是那种关系。”  
认识乔的第二天，布雷特又在图书馆偶遇了她。他们简单打了个招呼，便各管各地专注于学业了。正午，乔约他吃了顿午饭。布雷特很是意外，但没有拒绝。他们趁着吃饭的间隙谈起了学业，乔说她将来也打算申请航天工程系。  
“我也考虑过要不要做个飞行员啊，空军什么的。”乔说，“因为我全家都是军人。我纠结了很久，嗯，还是希望和他们走不一样的路啊。”  
从那以后，布雷特经常会在图书馆见到乔。他后知后觉地发现，他们都习惯在图书馆的二楼东南角自习。航天工程类的书籍都存放于此，且离电脑室也不远。乔也总是一个人来。唯有一次，她身旁多出了两个女生。布雷特和她们隔着两张长桌，依旧能听到窃窃私语和轻笑声。他略带不满地抬眼张望，却发现乔也皱紧了眉头正看着他。  
目光相接的瞬间，她红了脸，起身走了过来。“对不起。”她小声对布雷特说，听起来竟也很生气，“我再也不带她们来了。她们是来看你的。”  
“…我？”  
“她们觉得你很帅啊。”乔哀叹道，“虽然没怎么开窍。”她看布雷特面色僵硬，又急忙补充道：“没事，她们不是来约你的。呃，实际上…”布雷特看她窘迫地支吾了半天，终于露出一副“豁出去了”的表情，“她们误会了，我说想和你搭话，但总觉得开不了口。她们就觉得我对你有意思，根本不是这么回事。你看——”  
乔将自己的笔记本摊开，指着一行清秀的字迹对他说：“教授上课说的这个问题我没懂，一直不好意思开口问你。”  
“…为什么？”  
“因为我们都是对手啊，不是吗？”乔说。  
布雷特终于朝她笑了笑。  
她确实是个很不服输的人。不像艾吉，她不会有事没事都会找布雷特问上两句，也不会对教授的批改有所疑虑就来找布雷特抱怨一番。乔会先自己思考、查资料、绞尽脑汁也想不明白的时候，才会来找布雷特。而每次她问完以后，脸色要比来之前更难看。在布雷特的追问下，她终于承认：“你的思路太难懂了。”  
布雷特不解道：“是有些知识点没教过吗？”  
“不是。你讲得太快了，省略了很多推导的过程。所以我总是要想很久。”乔的口气硬邦邦的。她觉得这就像认输了一样。但布雷特没注意到她自尊心受挫了，他想起前段日子艾吉嘲笑他，说他和人交流只是为了自己的成绩。  
或许他以为布雷特说得这样晦涩，是出于厌烦。  
布雷特斟酌了一下，将乔的笔记本拿近了：“我重新讲一遍好了。”  
“…不要！”乔几乎要跳起来了，但还是压低了声音，“我自己再算一遍就好了。布雷特，不用麻烦了。”  
布雷特平静地直视她：“乔，航天工程这一专业已经有很长一段历史了。这意味着我们所做的一切、你研究的这些题、教授为我们挑选的课程，全都基于前人的研究上。我们很有可能被前人的预设给局限住，就像以前人们相信地心说一样。要在新的时代有所创新，就必须回归基础。我要有意识地把前人的假设都推翻重来，才会知道过去的航天项目究竟欠缺了什么。”  
“所以，”他总结道，“我不是瞧不起你才这么做的。我认为有必要这样做。”  
乔怔怔地盯着他，终究点了点头。因为她好气又好笑地意识到，布雷特说的全是实话。  
“——我们只是朋友。”布雷特总结道，但他对面的两个人都不太信服。罢了。他叹了口气，捏了下自己的眉心，干脆转移了话题：“教授，我们走吧？”  
好巧不巧地，门口传来了清脆的敲门声。在屋内三人的注视下，乔小心翼翼地拉开了半掩的门：“请问，布雷特·亚斯提是住在这里吗？”  
没人应答。教授上下打量了乔，瞅了眼布雷特，最后和艾吉交换了个眼神，用力点头道：“暴殄天物啊这小子。”

之后的一整天都算得上是兵荒马乱。  
布雷特不知道自己的导师和乔说了什么，竟把她和艾吉都拐了过来，塞进了计程车里，一路运到了休斯顿的市中心。他们在市区内逛了一天，晚上又坐车回到了宿舍附近。布雷特来回都坐着副驾驶位，一路走在其他三人的后面。教授拉着另外两人絮絮叨叨，他拖着步子观察这座城市勾勒出的风景线。  
休斯顿、华盛顿、剑桥，在他看来实在没有太大的区别。或许德克萨斯州的人有着独特的南方口音，休斯顿的冬天或许会比华盛顿冷些。可布雷特怎么会在乎这些？他路过高耸的摩登楼群，总会怀念起阿拉斯加广袤的荒原和海上窥见的银河。每座高楼都让他联想起精心设计的航空火箭。他急不可耐地要回到电脑前，再看一眼自己的设计图。可现在他能做的，只有加快步子跟上前方的三人。  
他叹息，又浪费了一天。  
夜幕的降临丝毫未能缓解城市的喧嚣。他们在艾吉的推荐下找了一家西部风的牛排店。店内不间断地放着上个世纪的牛仔歌曲，吉他的拨弦声又急又亮，在喧嚣的餐厅内依旧清晰。他们被安排在窗边，正对着街道，却仍要提高了嗓门才能听见彼此的声音。饭后，布雷特半捂着耳朵，听艾吉跟教授商量说想尝一口啤酒。  
“我们家管得太严啦。”艾吉说。布雷特一听他拉长的尾音，就知道他大概要抱怨许久。而即便他不自愿说，自己的导师也很乐意打听这些。布雷特不喜欢被盘问，更不喜欢听别人的私事。他干脆起身，说：“教授，那我先回去了。”  
“再见，精英先生（Mr. Elite）。”艾吉爽快道。而教授也没打算拦他，只拿着啤酒瓶在他面前晃了晃：“不尝一口再走吗？”  
布雷特没有回答，只鞠了一躬。  
待他走出半条街后，乔急匆匆地追了上来：“一起走吧？正好同路。”  
布雷特迟疑道：“我不打算回寝室。”  
乔笑了，眸中闪烁着冰蓝的光：“我也去实验室啊。”  
布雷特报以微笑，却不知道该接什么话。他们默不作声地走过了数条街，人烟越发稀疏，乔犹豫着说：“你的导师人挺好的。”  
她突然轻笑起来，在寂静的街道上，声音就像月光一样清亮：“我总算明白了，为什么你能对艾吉这么耐心了。”  
布雷特觉得自己眼角抽了一下：“他们真的很像。”  
“其实很不一样欸。那位教授给人的感觉很…舒服。”乔谨慎地挑选着字眼，“他虽然和艾吉很像，也很合得来，但是他从来不会做让人反感的事。”  
布雷特估摸着今天艾吉又对乔说了什么。她又轻声补充道：“而且他很关心你。白天你可能没有听到，他一直在向我和艾吉打听你的事。”  
“…有没有交到朋友？有没有遇到好看的姑娘？”布雷特即刻重复了两个月前他听来的话，口气很刻薄。乔咯咯笑了起来：“你很清楚嘛。”  
“因为他只会关心这种事。”布雷特阴郁道，“乔，你要是考进了麻省理工的话，我确实会建议你选他做导师。他非常出色。你放心，只有跟我说话的时候，他才会在意起这些有的没的——他确实很关照我。”  
布雷特听起来兴致不高。他徐徐说：“但有时候，我觉得他并不是关心，而是好奇罢了。他明明并不赞成我的生活方式，但又从未强迫过我。这个项目倒是他，嗯，催着我参加的。可能希望我能多和同龄人接触吧。但如今真看到你们，他好像也不是特别高兴。  
“我完全不知道他想干什么。”  
乔沉默良久，谨慎地问道：“那布雷特你自己呢？你希望他怎么做？”  
他毫不犹豫地回答：“我希望他现在去看我的硕论报告。”  
“……”乔哑然，又不禁笑出了声。

太空中心的实验室设备齐全，电脑功能也较图书馆更为复杂。因而除了实验需要，少有学员会到这里来。关门时间是九点半，布雷特和乔七点左右抵达时，实验室里只有一个人。  
他身材高大，实验室的椅子在他身下都显得渺小。那人在电脑上飞快地打出一串代码，距离太远，布雷特只能依稀看到屏幕上的虚拟建模。  
“哈玛！”乔似乎认识他。对方转过头，起身朝他们走来。他比布雷特要高两个头，肤色黝黑。“乔。”他笑道，声线很柔和，转头看向布雷特，腼腆地说：“你是...？”  
“布雷特·亚斯提。”乔微笑着介绍，“布雷特，这位是哈玛·格兰特。我们有三节相同的课。”  
“亚斯提！十三岁就从麻省理工毕业的就是你吧？”哈玛同他握了下手，他胳膊比布雷特粗一倍，手劲却很小，“我是为了空气动力学的课题才来实验室的。这里的电脑功能比较全。”  
“可以让我看一眼吗？”布雷特问。  
哈玛似乎受宠若惊：“当然，请。”  
布雷特凑近了屏幕。他听乔说过，空气动力学要求他们完成一个独立研究。大多数人的研究物体都是简单的几何体。而哈玛和乔一样，都选择了小型飞行器。他似乎已经完成了多次实验，亲自编程为飞行器建了虚拟模型，并将收集到的数据都输了进去，以验证自己的猜想。  
“你做得很好。”布雷特指出了一些小问题，并由衷道。和其他学员相处的这两个月，他渐渐熟悉了自己这个年龄该有的知识量。  
而哈玛像是没听到他的赞美似的。他迅速地在草稿纸上记下了布雷特刚才说的问题，忧郁又憧憬地看着他，说：“谢谢…唉，这个项目有你这样厉害的人，我果然没法通过选拔了。”  
布雷特困惑地皱起眉头，听乔宽慰他：“布雷特他不一样啦。而且名额也有五个啊。”  
“或许吧。”哈玛依旧面容忧愁，但又宽慰地笑笑，“其实我报名的时候也没想到自己会入选。能来休斯顿就很好了。”他简单收拾了一下桌上的东西，向他们告别：“无论如何，谢谢你们，再见啦。”  
目送哈玛离开后，布雷特立刻问乔：“你能做到他那个程度吗？”  
她为难地说：“实验数据和设计不论。那种程度的建模我做不到。我只会简单的编程。理论基础可能也没他那么扎实。”  
“你们班上其他人呢？”布雷特又追问，“能做到哈玛这个程度吗？”  
“嗯，我知道艾吉的理论水平也很高，可能因为你辅导过吧。“乔提到艾吉时语气很生硬，“但其他人应该是不如哈玛的。布雷特，你觉得他很没自信，是吧？”  
他点点头，乔叹了口气。  
“他确实性格如此，但我觉得，”她平静道，“最根本的原因是，因为他是个黑人。”  
布雷特愕然：“…他担心被歧视？”  
“或许吧，我说不清楚。”乔模棱两可道，“他是这个项目唯一的黑人，而大多数人都会觉得，黑人受到的基本教育没我们那么好。可能他自己也这么想。”  
看布雷特一脸不可置信，乔又苦笑着说：“而且他也没想错。你可能没注意到，但没多少人愿意接近他。不信的话，你可以问问艾吉。”  
布雷特默然：“但你不介意。”  
“我？我介意啊。”乔立刻答道，语速很快，似乎每个字都能迸出火花来，“因为我是个女生。我们女性也受歧视啊。你要是和我们项目的其他女生聊聊就知道了。她们都不觉得自己真能成为宇航员，纯粹是想碰碰运气，希望自己的履历好看一点才来参加的。”  
“——但我要怎么怪她们呢？”她又苦笑道，“很多人不都觉得女性成为宇航员是件很奇怪的事情吗？二十年代之前，我们连选举权都没有。”  
布雷特无言以对。乔认真打量着他：“你之前都没有想过这些，对吧？”  
他摇摇头：“抱歉。”  
乔泄气般地笑了：“我早看出来啦。布雷特你啊，虽然其他方面都很出色，但唯独和人有关的东西，你一点都不了解。”  
她目光温柔，语速也缓了下来：“说真的，有时候我挺火大的。但认真想想，有这么个缺点，倒让你更像普通人了。”  
布雷特没有回答。他没太理解乔的意思，更何况，他始终在考虑哈玛的事。他说：“我们只讨论了空气动力学这一门课。情报不够。”  
乔犹豫着答道：“那我想，你应该去问艾吉。”

04  
布雷特并没有先去找艾吉。  
他先去了图书馆，但太空中心少有这类藏书。布雷特只好在电脑上简单搜索了一下——“种族歧视”。然而，他很快意识到，这些科普用的网站不过是重复教科书上的论点罢了。最了解现状的，除了当事人，便是每天处理这类事务的人。  
公务员。政客。  
他再三斟酌，终于给父亲打了个电话。  
“喂？”对方听起来很焦急，“布雷特，出什么事了吗？”  
若非有什么急事，布雷特鲜少会和家里人联系。“没有，一切都好。”他急忙解释道，“我就想问一句，现在是否还存在种族歧视。”  
他父亲倒是笑了。“德克萨斯竟是这样好的地方。”他轻声说，“我从没想到你到休斯顿去做宇航员，居然会开始关心这个。”  
布雷特没来得及接话，他父亲紧接着就说了下去，语速很快，语气很厉，像一股突如其来的飓风：“你问得太宽泛了，布雷特。但我大概能猜到你想问什么。答案是，有的。当然是有的。你还记得我经常跟你们说的话吗？”  
“人是经验动物。”布雷特重复道。  
“没错。”父亲说，“不是所有人都共享同样的经验。也不是所有人都被命运优待，有着同样的能力或财力——就算有，我们也不一定能得到正确的结论。虽然我们比一百多年前更开明了，但人不是那么容易改变的。”  
“…我明白了。”布雷特说，“谢谢。再见。替我向母亲问好。”  
他语气平静，但生平第一次，布雷特觉得自己完全无法集中精神。他硬逼着自己在图书馆熬到了下午，接着又被一个电话打断了。  
是自己的导师。  
“布雷特！你的报告我看过啦。修改意见已经发到你的邮箱里了。”  
“好。谢谢教授。再见。”布雷特机械道，刚要挂断电话，却被生生拦住了：“等一下啊你！昨天就吃了个饭，都没机会好好聊，你太无情了吧。”声音听起来很是委屈。  
布雷特无奈抗议：“教授，我很忙。”  
“少学几分钟能落后多少。”教授以不容置疑的语气驳斥他，“了解一下自己的室友也很重要。”  
居然是为了艾吉。  
布雷特震惊之余，更拒绝道：“没必要吧，教授。反正他也很讨厌我。”  
“哦？你知道啊？”教授坏笑，“你知道为什么吗？”  
布雷特干巴巴地重复之前听来的抱怨：“因为我明明乳臭未干却像个老头子一样，脑子里除了宇航员什么都没想，整天目中无人。”  
趁着对面哈哈大笑，他又干脆利落地总结：“我跟他只有六个月的室友关系。这就够了。”  
“布雷特，”教授好容易缓过来，声音发颤，“如果他真的讨厌你，就算你成绩再好，他也不会去请教你的。”  
“更何况，”他打断布雷特的反驳，“即便他和你只有课业层面上的关系，那也至少证明他承认了你很有水准。他也跟我说了，他很敬重你的能力。当然咯，他也确实很讨厌你。”  
他紧接着话锋一转：“——你知道艾吉有个哥哥吗？”  
“…不知道。”  
“一个比他大四岁的哥哥。他高中毕业就去工作了，他们家虽然有些积蓄，但要供两个儿子上大学的话，他们的母亲一个人找两份工作都不够。”  
教授语气平静，轻巧地把最重要的信息掩住，只等着布雷特亲自问出口：“他父亲呢？”  
“去世了。当时艾吉大概两三岁吧。”他说，“所以布雷特，艾吉这孩子呢，虽然有点儿顽劣，但他从来没有违抗过母亲和哥哥。他知道为了让自己到休斯顿来，他们究竟放弃了什么。很懂事吧？可他也才十二岁。”  
“......这跟我有什么关系？”  
“你不明白？”对方的声音很轻，和电话的杂音微妙地融合在一起，像是调笑，又似乎很忧郁，“他讨厌你。因为他嫉妒你的才能和成就。更因为你古板、老成，明明住在同一间屋子，跟他有着同样的梦想，你却完全不认可他，跟他也没有一点共同语言。你要么整天都泡在图书馆，要么就沉浸在自己的想法中。”  
“我猜想，”他总结道，“艾吉把你看作兄长，甚至父亲来看。他讨厌你，正因为他可以反叛你，就像青春期的男孩子应该反叛他们的父兄一样。”  
布雷特沉默半晌，只憋出一句话来：“你疯了。”  
可他没法不去想这件事。率先从他脑中冲出的念头是，他们昨天究竟喝了多少？但布雷特深知自己的导师是个有分寸的人。昨天他从实验室回来的时候，艾吉已经在床上呼呼大睡了，估计估计也就尝了一口。然而，要是没有喝醉，艾吉会和一个刚认识的陌生人说这么多私事吗？布雷特不知道。他终于意识到，自己并不了解艾吉·布雷苏是个怎样的人。他们的确只有一层浅薄的关系。或许也正因如此，布雷特不知道怎样开口问他哈玛的事。  
那么，万一教授说的一切都是真的呢？  
布雷特突然想起了自己的父亲。他清晰地回想起他们在华盛顿的家，是春天，晨光明媚，父亲坐在长桌的一头，拿着报纸，端着杯咖啡。工作日他会穿上体面的西装，一丝不苟地系上领带。布雷特总坐在另一头，认真吃着面前的吐司。他的母亲正教训着两个吵闹的姐姐，而他的父亲就会朗声读起报纸上的社论来。他的声音总能让周围的人事都平静下来。布雷特记得清晨的阳光总是不偏不倚地落在他的额头上，肃穆得像一尊大理石雕像。  
布雷特，他会说，听听，上帝对地上的人多么不公平啊。  
如今他依旧无法理解那些话。  
晚上十点，他迟迟回到了寝室。艾吉正坐在书桌旁，表情严峻地盯着自己的笔记本。他身侧站着个矮个子的茶发男生，苍白的脸颊上遍布着雀斑。  
“迈克尔·米勒。”他热情地向布雷特自我介绍道，“叫我米勒就好，叫迈克尔的人太多了——我知道，你就是布雷特对吧？那你肯定知道这个问题怎么解咯？艾吉已经白纠结了半个多钟头了。”  
“喂！”艾吉不满地斥了一声，但依旧老实地将笔记本推到了布雷特面前。  
是空气动力学的习题。布雷特粗略地讲解了所有要点。米勒的反应速度不逊于艾吉，甚至比后者还嬉皮笑脸：“谢谢你啊。哎呀，你讲题完全没有艾吉说得那么难懂啊？”  
艾吉反驳道：“那是因为他这段时间突然变了性好吧？”  
布雷特没有回应，问：“你们都选修了空气动力学，是吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“那你们都认识哈玛·格兰特吗？”  
“那个黑人？”米勒讶异道。他和艾吉面面相觑，彼此推脱了一下。最后艾吉吞吞吐吐道：“算得上认识吧。”  
“他学得怎么样？”  
“空气动力学吗？”  
“总体上。”  
“很厉害，不过，”艾吉将两腿翘到桌上，“可能没我厉害吧~”  
米勒嗤笑了一声，艾吉报以中指。  
“你觉得他能会被选上吗？”  
“啊？”艾吉终于忍不住问，“精英先生。你什么时候开始关心其他人的情况啦？放心吧，他肯定不是你的对手啊。”  
哈玛的事，如今依旧算是个莫须有的问题。布雷特看看艾吉不耐烦的表情，又扫了眼米勒，说：“回答我就是了。”  
在艾吉气冲冲地怼过来前，米勒耸了耸肩说：“能啊。比我和艾吉都有可能。”  
他没料到自己不经意的一句话会让布雷特和艾吉一齐讶异地审视着他。米勒不免心里发毛：“我认真的啊！哎，快熄灯了，我走了啊。”  
门被轻轻带上，只剩下他俩相对无言。布雷特刚要开口，灯就熄了。室内顿时陷入了混沌中，只剩窗外的路灯虚晃着微光。  
“靠。”艾吉骂道，“我还没洗澡，你呢？”  
“我明天没课。”布雷特答。“你也可以早上洗。”  
“没必要。现在水还热呢。”艾吉说着，利索地脱了上衣，拿着换洗衣服走进了浴室。布雷特内心挣扎了半天，把某位年高望重的老教授骂了一通，接着深吸一口气，走到了浴室门口，敲了敲门。  
“干嘛？”艾吉的声音很不耐烦。  
“昨天我和乔去实验室的时候遇到了哈玛。她觉得，说不定哈玛会因为种族歧视落选。”  
里面静默了一会儿。  
“落不落选我说不上，”艾吉大声说，“歧视是当然的。你不知道吗？选课前他的室友就想找人换寝室。他很怕哈玛。但后来相处了段时间，发现他那么大个子，性格居然挺腼腆的，哈哈。但说是这么说，我看还是没多少人什么人跟他说话。”  
布雷特问：“你也是？”  
“对。”艾吉坦然道，“我也没和他说过几句。”  
“为什么？”  
对方不屑地笑了：“因为我觉得他每天埋头苦干的样子和你很像。特别没意思。”  
布雷特根本不知道，自己这种不应对挑衅的做派才是最让艾吉恼火的。他憋着气，小声嘟囔道：“最近你好像挺奇怪的，居然会关心这个。”  
布雷特没有回答，只淡淡地道了声晚安。

这个项目从七月初开始，到圣诞节之前正好结束。如今已然悄悄进入了十一月。课程进入了尾声，他们的学业也越来越重。  
布雷特尤其感觉得到日子的琐碎。他自己的课题已经进入了收尾阶段，布雷特每天都会到实验室去，就经常能遇到哈玛。后者会一脸局促地和他打招呼。正如艾吉所说，除非是有研究相关的问题，不然他绝不会和旁人说话。  
布雷特很欣赏这种纯学术的关系。“你要是在实验室没看到我的话，”他对哈玛说，“可以到图书馆二楼来找我。我一般都在那里。”  
哈玛如约而至。第一次他揣着本笔记本，只有他手掌大小，问了两三句便走了。慢慢地，他终于养成了在布雷特对面坐上一天的习惯。布雷特则留意到，自从哈玛来了以后，周围的人似乎都有意保持和他俩的距离，倒是乔反而毫不顾忌地坐了过来。她和哈玛有很多同样的课程，彼此帮助能解决很多问题。就这样过了一周后，艾吉也被米勒拖了过来。临近期末，他倒不再周末跑出去玩滑板了。  
虽然布雷特只会和他们聊课业，但他们一起去图书馆、吃饭、回寝室，他也就被动地听着他们的闲聊：这边艾吉正想方设法和乔拉近关系，那边米勒则在向哈玛打听长高的诀窍。  
布雷特一直留意着哈玛的成绩。他其他理论课的表现也相当优秀，但训练项目上闪失比较多，倒也在正常范围以内。乔和艾吉不时会向他打听这件事的“进展”，前者很关心，后者更多是好奇——可是能有什么进展呢？布雷特焦躁地想。无论哈玛落选或入选，都无法证明什么。尽管乔、艾吉或自己的父亲都有自己的解释。终于，布雷特打算采取行动了。可他总觉得自己并不是想解决这个问题，而是希望甩脱这一切。  
他向空气动力学的教授打听了消息。对方是位上了年纪的老先生，头发灰白，有些秃顶。他同时也教授布雷特所选修的一门航天工程应用。  
“亚斯提先生，我不觉得你需要担心这种问题。”他惊讶地赞赏道，“尽管关心你将来的同僚确实会很有帮助，但我听说您身边已经聚集着最出色的那批学员了。布雷苏先生，古雷温小姐，米勒先生，还有，嗯，格兰特先生。”  
布雷特听出了他的迟疑：“哈玛怎么了吗？”  
“他的成绩很优异。”教授谨慎地斟酌字句，“但我，嗯，我想很多人都会觉得他有得到周围人的帮助。”  
言下之意，是说布雷特他们在辅导他。布雷特平静道：“我也认为他很优秀。”  
教授窘迫地看着他，布雷特重新谈起自己的课题时，他明显松了口气，却也无心再聊下去了。布雷特也一样。他们潦草地谈了些细节，布雷特便向他道别了。  
“亚斯提先生。”  
在布雷特即将迈出房门时，他又听到教授唤他。年迈的声音让他产生了微妙的错位感，像是突然回到了去年圣诞节，他站在门前，知道会有一个盛装打扮的圣诞老人出现在自己面前。他说不出自己是期待还是恐惧更多些。  
但什么都没有发生。教授以好似闲聊的口吻说道：“亚斯提参议员是你的父亲是吗？”  
布雷特愣了片刻，答道：“对。”  
他走出办公室，路外的梧桐已经枯尽，只剩下狰狞的枝桠，街道两侧积满了枯叶与残骸，风一吹便悉悉索索地发出不详的轻响，傍晚的云褪去了红，只剩下暗沉的紫灰色，它紧挨着远处的山脉，阴沉地向布雷特所处的平原逼近，风雪欲来，全是即将破灭的景象。

圣诞节前夕，选拔的最终结果出来了：布雷特、艾吉、乔、米勒、最后是哈玛。  
乔和艾吉似乎都松了口气。但布雷特一脸严峻。被艾吉问起的时候，他只说：“我想赶紧开始准备之后的训练。”  
可具体的日程安排要到圣诞节后才公布，被他探问的教授也都含糊其辞：“亚斯提先生，我想你应该趁这段时间多休息会儿。”布雷特根本无法分散自己的注意力。更让他困扰的是，他的导师在结果公布的当天就从大学城跑了过来，专程要为他们庆祝一番。  
地点又是上次的牛排店。他们六个人被迫挤在一张圆桌上，听教授和艾吉怂恿哈玛喝啤酒：“你好不容易长了一张二十多岁的脸，要好好利用起来啊！”  
布雷特无处可逃。他的硕士论文被导师有预谋地扣下了，俨然一副“你要是今天敢跑，我就敢拖到明年再答复你”的嘴脸。  
好在教授对米勒和哈玛颇感兴趣，一个劲地盘问他俩。布雷特坐在一边偷闲，试着回想起自己上午在读的那本书，却始终无法集中精神。音乐太嘹亮，太欢快了，和店门前不断变换颜色的招牌一样刺眼。他借口上厕所，终于起身透了口气。  
才站了没多久，他就听到了背后有熟悉的声音唤他：“布雷特。”  
他转头，看到哈玛站在他身后。  
“…教授让你来逮我回去。”  
哈玛无奈地笑了：“回去前我想先谢谢你。我都听艾吉说了。”  
“我什么都没做。”  
“你帮了我。”对方纠正道，“你认可了我，也没有因为我是黑人区别对待我。乔也是。艾吉和米勒，我知道他们是好人。但是，嗯，你可以说是直觉吧，我多少看得出来。”  
哈玛耸了耸肩：“啊，别跟他们两个说啊。”  
正巧，米勒走了进来。哈玛打了声招呼，和布雷特交换了个眼神，就先回去了。米勒待他关紧门，就立刻凑到了布雷特身边，好奇道：“你们刚才在说什么啊？”  
“没什么。”  
但米勒怀疑地盯着他：“是吗？我感觉布雷特你们好像在讨论什么事，就瞒着我一个人。”  
虽然他们谁都不是有意为之，但如今看来似乎确实如此。  
布雷特无奈地解释了两句，说罢又忽然想起来：“之前你不是说过，哈玛比你或艾吉都有可能入选吗？但你们的成绩都比他好吧？”  
米勒“哦”了一声，尴尬地挠挠头：“这…因为他是黑人嘛。”  
他看布雷特一脸困惑，又慢悠悠地解释道：“我觉得吧，乔和艾吉其实不太理解这个问题。乔既然家里都是军人出身，就应该明白啊，两性的身体素质确实不一样——虽然我觉得乔很厉害啦。但这和种族歧视是两回事。至于艾吉么，他说的都是学员内部的歧视，但他们再不喜欢哈玛，也没有决定权啊。现在有决定权的人都不希望被人怀疑歧视吧？更何况是我们这种项目。所以——”  
他总结道：“我一直觉得哈玛肯定会被选中啊。毕竟他是个黑人啊。”

之后的事，布雷特记不清了。  
他记得大约九点，其他人便陆陆续续回去了。除了布雷特，他们都已经买好了圣诞节前的机票或车票。他记得自己拎着打包袋和一打啤酒，和教授一起走在路上。休斯顿的冬夜有些许薄雾，连星月都被拢在迷蒙中。他记得自己把教授送到了酒店，将手上的杂物搁到了桌上。教授舒服地坐进了沙发椅里，用半空的啤酒罐轻轻敲了下桌子：“来，坐吧，布雷特。跟我谈谈。”  
布雷特这才回了神。  
“我很忙。”他下意识道。  
“我猜，不是为了学业吧？”教授一针见血，“不然你早该来请教我了。”  
“对，不是为了学业。”布雷特被自己的回答挫伤了，声音也充满了敌意，“所以就不麻烦您了。”  
教授笑了。“布雷特，纯学术本身就是个伪命题，”他沉着道，“你忘了为什么我们要发射阿波罗十一号吗？”  
“冷战已经结束了。”  
教授叹了口气：“是呀，结束了。你们年轻人或许不理解吧，但我们这一辈人从没想过它会结束呢。不过，以前也有很多人以为六十年代会结束种族歧视呢。”  
他已经知道了。  
布雷特目光锐利地盯着自己的导师。后者依旧从容，示意布雷特在他对面的沙发上坐下：“好了，小先生，说吧。”  
有什么可说的呢？布雷特冷静又简洁地概括了自己所听闻的一切。可出他意料的是，教授听完竟笑了起来。  
布雷特压着怒意说：“请告诉我，这件事究竟有哪里好笑了。”  
“你说得没错，它并不好笑。”但教授的语气里并没有歉意，“只是我听着很高兴罢了。”  
在布雷特反应过来前，他便换了平时授课那种激昂又清晰的语调：“我们来简单谈谈这件事吧，布雷特。我们先说哈玛。你我都知道，他确实有通过选拔的实力。他有没有被歧视？乔、艾吉和米勒都可能是对的。因为他们的说法不是基于自身的经验，就是基于历史。但他们也都可能是错的，毕竟你根本无法去确认这件事。无论哈玛有没有被选上，都无法从结果反证。我们所能得到的全是推测。所以，这一切都没有意义。除了一点，哈玛入选了，他也有入选的实力。小先生，我想你不会说这不值得我高兴吧？”  
布雷特没有回答，只冷冷地觑着自己的导师。  
对方又继续说：“好，那我们谈谈第二件事，谈谈你做了什么。布雷特，你用了你父亲的影响力。”  
他没有否认。  
教授点头道：“是啊，我想你自己也意识到了，不然哪有人会关心你父亲是谁呢？‘亚斯提参议员’，那位教授大概担心你会把这种事告诉你父亲吧。但这也不值得你操心。谁也说不清一个教授究竟对选拔结果到底有多大的影响。”  
布雷特依旧没有应答。  
“目前为止，你应该没有问题吧。”教授平静地说，“我猜，你已经想到了这些。你本就不相信歧视。而你越调查，越无法证明什么。周围人的论点只让你更困惑。为了这件事，你甚至可能借助了父亲的帮助。好在——皆大欢喜！光从结果而言，你所做的一切都没有意义。所以你既不想和我讨论，也不愿意再想这件事了——但这你就错了，布雷特。这件事很重要。它之所以重要的原因，也就是让我高兴的另一件事，那就是，你参与了。”  
布雷特终于开口了：“这有什么可高兴的？”  
教授轻快地反问道：“这有什么可参与的？你从一开始就觉得这件事是莫须有的，那你为什么会去调查它？在意它？为什么会去找你的教授？为什么你现在觉得它毫无意义，却还失神了那么久？布雷特，你什么时候变成这样了？你能解释清楚吗？”  
布雷特哑然。  
“那我来回答你吧。小先生，你之所以参与，是因为你很愤怒。”  
在布雷特来得及反驳前，他又被打断了：“让我说完，布雷特。你别以为没人能了解你。实际上，看穿你太容易了。因为你太真诚，也太无趣了。我们朝夕相处了一年多吧？你真觉得我会不了解你是个怎样的人吗？  
“你好好回忆一下我们是怎么认识的。是去年夏天，你联系了我。你才十二岁，已经修完了大学四年的课程。你给我发了毕业论文的初稿。你说你想成为宇航员。对啊，早在我们认识前，你就计划好了自己的人生，而且提前完成了所有的既定目标。此时此刻，你的硕论报告就在我的邮箱里，而你甚至还没选修任何研究生课程——我希望说这话不会冒犯你，但布雷特，你确实是个天才。  
“所以你很孤独。不，我不是说你觉得孤独是件坏事，我只是说你很孤独。你怎么会不孤独呢？你周围的人，别说同龄人了，就是同级的大学生都追不上你。最重要的是，你根本没法理解为什么其他人不能达到你这个程度。所以你没有朋友，没有社交生活。虽然你尊敬我，尊敬你的其他师长，但你心里其实很清楚，等你到了我们这个年龄，你所能达到的成就会比我们，比任何人都多。  
“而这就是你为什么愤怒，布雷特。我绝不会提出什么无聊的理由，说你是见不得种族歧视，说你是珍惜朋友，甚至说你是被你那温和的参议员父亲所影响。不，我很了解你。或许这些理由稍稍影响到了你，但最根本的原因是，布雷特，你觉得很 **无趣** 。  
“对吧？  
“这不是人类第一次让你感到无趣了。你每天都在设想新的航天火箭，新的引擎。你想把航天工程推翻重来。是啊，要是人类都能像你一样，我们早该进入曲速时代了。但是没有，地上的人都是一群蠢货。你身边勉强算得上出类拔萃的那些人，他们每天居然想着谈恋爱、想着喝酒、想着朋友，甚至有些人因为种族、血缘去惧怕，去压迫比自己更杰出的人！你当然觉得愤怒。在你看来，人类即将走向最后的边疆，即将探索新的世界、新的物种、新的文明，可他们怎么会是这么渺小的生物！——布雷特，这才是真正让你愤怒的东西。”  
长久的沉默。教授起身，倒了杯水缓了缓。布雷特则保持着原来的姿势，抱着臂，一言不发。他所相信的一切都被剖开了，但他依旧无动于衷。教授再次坐定时，只看到布雷特平静的面容，既没有愧疚，也没有愤怒。  
教授稍稍歪着头，咯咯笑着，依旧用看孩子的目光注视着他。  
“小先生。”他声音柔和，突然说了句无关紧要的话，“我看你是不是长高了？”  
布雷特愣了愣。他一直站在哈玛身边，并没有意识到自己的变化。  
“是啊，长高了。”教授肯定道，“声音好像也变了，你最近喉咙是不是有点痒？”  
“教授。”布雷特打断他，对方又毫不气馁地笑起来：“这不是无关紧要的事，布雷特。你以后就明白了。好吧，我们再从头开始——”  
“没有必要。”他冷冷道，“您已经把我的为人说得很清楚了。”  
“我刚才所说的，是六个月前的你。”教授反驳道，“现在我也不明白你究竟在做什么了。布雷特，你为什么要参与这件事？”  
布雷特思量片刻，说：“我不希望哈玛的才华被浪费。”  
“才华。”教授重复道，“除此之外呢？你不在乎他很容易紧张吗？万一在重要的航天任务中，他崩溃了，他所谓的‘才华’也没有用了，该怎么办？”  
布雷特皱起眉头：“我会自己想办法。”  
“当然了，你一直都是一个人。大学里所有的团队项目你都是这样完成的，因为你没法信任其他人。”教授轻松地笑着，丝毫听不出谴责的意味，“嗯，看来你没有变啊，小先生。那我们暂时撇下这桩事。我们谈谈，你什么时候开始做起老师了？”  
布雷特怔住了：“这有什么关系？”  
“好的人际关系应该是互惠的。”教授重申道，“这是你告诉我的。”  
对啊，布雷特怔了片刻，那为什么呢？他边绞尽脑汁思考，教授也在继续说：“为什么你要辅导他们？乔说，你想重新检验航天工程的前提。但即使没有他们在，你也会得出一样的结论——倒不如说，没有他们在才轻松呢。  
“你认真想想，尽管他们比同龄人要出色，但远没有达到你期待的程度。更何况，他们每个人都有让你恼火的地方吧？哈玛就不说了，乔太倔了，容易意气用事。米勒总是不太正经，而艾吉——”  
教授目光清亮，毫无顾忌地笑着：“你很讨厌他像我，不是吗？轻浮、聒噪、总在给你找麻烦。可你有理由忍受我，却没必要接受他吧？”  
布雷特不作声地想，确实没有。  
“当然，还有他们家的事。”教授坐正了，平静道，“可那是我关心的事，是乔可能会关心的事。可布雷特，对你而言，他有没有父亲，应该都毫无意义才对。因为你对生活、痛苦、歧视，都不感兴趣。  
“你也说了，为了哈玛的‘才华’，你才参与了这件事。所以，认真想想，布雷特。”他弯下腰，凑近了，压低的声音让布雷特浑身难受，“其实你不仅厌恶歧视哈玛的人，也很反感一直向你重申这件事的他们四个吧？”  
布雷特难以置信地看着教授面带微笑，继续说了下去：“不是吗？当然，不是因为你嫉妒他们比你懂得更多，让你有了挫败感——要是这样，或许还好些呢——不，布雷特，你之所以反感，是因为他们把才智和观察力用在这种无趣的地方，是一种浪费。是啊，在你看来，人类，无论他们有怎样的痛苦，都远没有知识那样有价值。所以你没有歧视他们，而是自始至终，就没有看到过他们——”  
“别说了。”  
布雷特打断了教授，他的声音在颤抖，像是被自己的怒气所惊醒一般。他这才意识到自己正垂着头，盯紧了地毯的一处破洞。他慢慢抬起头，教授依旧表情淡漠：“我说错了吗，布雷特？”  
“…没有。”  
“那你为什么要生气？”  
布雷特无法回答。这种在他身体里沸腾的感觉真的是愤怒吗？但是为了什么？为了谁？教授说的都是实话，那为什么要阻止他？布雷特根本不知道自己脸上究竟是怎样的表情。他又低下头，想掰开自己紧紧扣在一起的两只手，短短的指甲已经嵌进了肉里。他奋力想要驱动自己的身体，却惊恐地发现它们毫无反应。可他能清晰地感觉到他自己，感觉到四肢。他的身体正在解冻，暖风轻轻呵在他的脸颊上，烫得令人胆寒。布雷特全身都在不受控制地颤抖，胸口躁动翻滚着，每次呼吸都比上一秒更重，更热。他头痛欲裂，嗓子沙哑，几乎无法说出话来。他竭力抬起头，想要直视对方，又愕然发现，对方蓝眸中闪烁的光居然是温柔的，让他想起休斯顿的晴天和图书馆前白石砖的广场。他周围本该是嘈杂的声音和人影，如今都那样清晰。有人笑闹着，叫着他的名字，阳光竟那样暖和。布雷特却不知道如何去回应他们。他张大了嘴，似乎要将自己撕成了两半，最终迷茫地说：  
“我不知道。”  
他像是突然从高处重重地跌了下来，全身都在刺痛。或许这是生平第一次。布雷特无法解答老师提出的问题。一切都不合逻辑，失去控制，但也就在此时，唯一真实的事发生了。他哭了。  
眼泪是滚烫的，咸的，在他脸颊上烧出两道泪痕来，将一切彷徨都卷走了。布雷特颤抖着，啜泣着，他的身体像一栋即将倒塌的危楼，从内而外地裂解。他的父母、姐姐、朋友、老师似乎从他的身体里掉出来了，如走马灯般出现在他面前，可他谁也抓不住，什么都不明白。像是只有从自己眼中滚落下来的液体，只有这模糊的视线，和断断续续的抽噎才是真实的。  
他停不下来。  
教授把纸巾盒推到布雷特面前，看他始终掩面，低声哭泣着。当教授终于开口时，声音已经柔和下来了：  
“要是这里有镜子，我真想让您看看，小先生。我想让你看看一个凡人的模样。他非常丑陋，非常难堪，可比起高不可攀的天才，我更喜欢他现在的样子。”

05  
圣诞假期来临前，布雷特戴上了墨镜。  
艾吉已经回家去了，就没人会盘问他怎么突然用起了这种“玩意儿”。他也就不必找借口去遮掩自己红肿的双眼了。  
昨晚教授异常耐心，他将旅店的房间让给了布雷特，自己在沙发上勉强捱过一晚，给他买了副墨镜（“戴着吧，小先生，你太容易被看穿了”），随后又开车把他送回了宿舍。  
“好好保重，布雷特。”  
“教授，”布雷特在他踩下油门前叫住了他。  
“嗯？”  
他垂着头，从抿紧的唇里挤出了一句话：“我担心自己在执行航天任务时崩溃。”  
教授眨眨眼，便豪爽地笑道：“我一直很喜欢你的坦诚，小先生。”他随意地招招手，就这样开走了。  
圣诞节当天，布雷特又从他那里收到了礼物：一个小包裹和一份信。信上写道：

* * *

亲爱的小先生，  
我一直有条不成文的规矩：不去揭别人的伤疤。尽管前些日子我那样做有我的道理，但公平起见，我想还是应该和你谈谈我自己的事。  
你想必已经知道，我曾结过两次婚，下场都极其惨淡。但我一生最重要的宝物，就是我第一个妻子和我生下的一个儿子。我们离婚时，他才四岁，而我为了工作在各个州之间奔波，只好把抚养权让给了前妻。凡是我能休息的假期，我都会想办法去看看他。但我二婚以后，他就再也不联系我了。  
如今他三十三岁，住在西海岸，有一个四岁的儿子。三年前，我好不容易和他取得了联系，但每年的圣诞节，他总是和我前妻或儿媳的家人一起过，因为，他怎么会不避着我呢？  
小先生，我谈起这件事，并不是因为我把你看作我那四岁孙儿的替代品（说实话，没人比你更不像孩子了）。而是我希望你知道，我不是要责备你。我是一个两度离婚的人，刚在大学找到教职的时候，正好赶上反越战。我没法和自己的儿子好好沟通，至今也没见过我的孙儿。我想，世界上恐怕没有人比我更不信任人类了——所谓人类，也包括我自己。  
我并不想责难你，更不会强迫你相信些我都无法相信的东西。我只希望在你实现自己的梦想，真正成为一个宇航员之前，你能更了解自己。或许你会觉得力有不逮，但是你要知道，有些凡人要到六十三岁才明白自己究竟是个什么东西，而你是个十三岁的天才。  
如今在你身边的，是一群和你有着相同志向的人。没有人比他们更接近你了。只要你继续看着他们，终有一天也会看到你自己。  
包裹里是我给你的礼物，圣诞快乐。

* * *

布雷特打开简陋的纸箱，里面是个精心包装过的礼物盒，金黄的包装纸外系着柔滑的天蓝色缎带，上面还附着一张便条：

* * *

布雷特，  
你想必很清楚，至今为止，我们制造的所有火箭都算得上人类智慧的结晶。他们是团体合作的结果。因为合作是凡人取长补短的最好方式。  
这个包裹里有着与火箭一样美妙，但性质完全不同的东西。我可以先告诉你，它是我住在西海岸的朋友送来的，据说在当地很流行的日本玩具——请不要现在就皱起眉头，往下读完——你可以改造它、调整它、用它去比赛。和你将来会搭载的火箭不同的是，它会完全变成你的东西，正如其他人改造同样的玩具，也会完全变成他们的东西一样。  
或许你尚且无法相信我。但我还是要说：布雷特，在你面前的这样东西，这个所谓的“玩具”，会比你已经或即将在书本上学习到的任何东西，更能测出你的器量。  
请你随心所欲地使用它。  
布雷特打开包裹，里面是一辆迷你四驱车。

* * *

整个圣诞假期，布雷特都在研究这辆四驱车。他测试马达、电池、齿轮，不断地让这辆车试跑。它的车身和外壳都很简陋。唯一可以调换或购买零件的店铺离宿舍很远，布雷特的装备仍不齐全，进度很慢。  
但在其他人度假回来前，他终于设计出了一辆令他满意的车子。他将这辆高速型快车称作3A（Three Ace），在车身左侧贴上了三个A型贴纸，右侧贴上了三颗星星，依次涂上蓝白红三色。  
圣诞假期后，终日忙碌的布雷特终于想起了一件事：艾吉的空气动力学作业就研究了四驱车。  
几乎一到寝室，艾吉就震惊地叫嚷了起来。  
“你怎么突然用起了这玩意儿？”他指着布雷特的墨镜问，又立刻注意到他手里捧着的车子，“你怎么开始玩迷你四驱了？”他立刻快步凑近布雷特，扒拉下他的墨镜：“你是布雷特吧？”  
其他人虽然没有做出类似的夸张举动，但也非常吃惊。很难说布雷特痴迷于“玩具”，和布雷特跟艾吉在除了航天以外的其他事上看对眼这两件事，究竟哪个让他们更惊讶些。  
但仅仅过了两周，布雷特就开始厌倦迷你四驱了。  
“艾吉太弱了啦。”米勒懒洋洋地指出，“说什么自己玩迷你赛车有两三年了，结果除了刚开始的两局，到现在都没赢过布雷特。”  
艾吉气极：“我都说了，是因为我的车是临时拼凑的，要是用我放在家里的爱车跑，那就赢定了。”  
米勒没回答，只用一副“你可就吹吧”的表情瞅着他。艾吉扑过来，搂住他的脖子死命地揉他的头发：“你连车都没有，倒是很敢说大话啊？”  
“我——”才不稀罕这种玩具。米勒用余光看了眼布雷特，终究没说出口。  
“麻烦你们安静一点。”乔打断他们，口气冷淡。米勒看她心情并不好，找了个借口便溜回自己宿舍了。  
他们重新分配过寝室，乔一个人住在布雷特和艾吉隔壁。他们每天在图书馆自习到下午四点，接着布雷特和艾吉就回到寝室，开始研究四驱车、比赛、调整装备。太过悠哉了。只因布雷特和其他人的差距一直在拉大，乔才什么都没说。  
布雷特为她讲解着题目，便渐渐意识到她在生气。他看着对方频繁捋刘海的动作就知道了，正如他清楚艾吉现在一声不吭地在屋内来回踱步是憋着话要说一样。  
可是，难道像他这样将别人下意识的动作和习性记清楚了，就能算作朋友了吗？布雷特依旧很困惑。他将笔记本推回到乔面前，容她慢慢思考，接着转向艾吉，指了指自己的车子。  
艾吉不服气地瞪着他。“今天不比了。”他恶声恶气道，“休斯顿根本就不适合玩四驱车，好不好？就只有制式跑道，也没多少模型店，连战斗赛车都没人玩。”  
“战斗赛车？”乔厌恶地说。  
“就是装了武器的车子，比速度的同时也会互相攻击。我老家那边很流行。”  
洛杉矶，加利福尼亚州，西海岸。  
布雷特沉吟片刻，问：“洛杉矶有很多人玩四驱车？”  
“对啊。”  
“这个季节也能跑吗？”他指了指屋外洋洋洒洒了数日的飞雪。  
“洛杉矶的冬天可没这么冷。”艾吉耸耸肩，“而且真下雪了，越野赛才有意思啊。”  
“哦。”布雷特点头道，“那我去一趟吧。”  
“——什么？！”艾吉和乔异口同声道。  
“怎么了？天气预报说后天雪就应该停了。”布雷特翻着自己的手机，平静地规划，“订这周末的飞机票应该没问题。”  
“不，不是，你等等！”艾吉连说话都磕巴了，“我当然知道后天雪就停了，哈玛和米勒也跟我说想再回去一趟准备点东西呢——我也在纠结——不！问题是你怎么突然想去洛杉矶了？”  
乔抱着臂，没有说话，估计也想问同样的话。  
布雷特以理所当然的语气回答道：“因为休斯顿不适合玩四驱车。”他甚至挑衅地勾起嘴角：“怎么？怕用你的爱车还是跑不过3A？”  
“怎么可能？”艾吉怒道，“你就给我等着吧！”  
他气冲冲地跑出宿舍，似乎是去给母亲打电话了。只剩下乔站在原地，姿势未变。她突然也很想扯下面前人的墨镜，看看他究竟是不是布雷特。  
“怎么了？”布雷特问道。  
乔生硬道：“我不懂。”  
“我也不太明白。”但布雷特的语气并不困惑，反而很沉着，“乔，你不觉得这段日子很无聊吗？”  
这下她反倒怔住了。确实，他们的日程安排始终没有公布。布雷特猜测是因为宇航员的训练负荷很大，主办方担心严苛的身体训练会对这群正在发育的青少年造成负面影响，也不确定自己是否能提供适当的心理辅导。所以，他们五个就被这样吊着了。如今再回自己的学校也不合适，好在布雷特早就从导师那里要到了研究生的课业材料，也给其他四个人列了相应的书单和课程安排。  
所以放假回来后，乔的日子非常充实，却没有半分更接近自己梦想的实感。  
是啊，很无聊。哈玛和米勒也是因此才打算回家的。他们本以为之后的训练日程很紧凑，没太准备。布雷特和艾吉虽然在“玩”，但也在骚动着，寻求着日常以外的东西。为什么只有自己不觉得无聊呢？乔突然惊恐地意识到，或许军人服从的天性，终究还是顺着教养钻进了自己的血脉里了。  
布雷特看她没有应答，便坐到桌前，拿起了自己的车子，将它递到乔面前：“你觉得，是谁把这个玩具给我的？”  
她立刻猜出来了：“为什么他要做这种事？”  
“我不知道。”布雷特答，将车身打开，向她展示车子的零件，“但我大概明白为什么这种玩具那么受欢迎。你看，它的车身、底座和零件都可以自由改装，而且要不断变更配备、适应跑道，才能一直赢下去。”  
“虽说比真正的赛车简单些，但也够玩了。”布雷特语气中透出淡淡的自嘲：“可这毕竟是车子，车子是不会飞的。我为什么非要研究这种玩具不可呢？”  
乔始终低着头。她从布雷特手中接过四驱车，掂量了一下。很重。她又轻轻拨动着车子的齿轮，看后轮稍稍转了转，像是急着要跑起来那样。她又拿起车壳，笨拙地将它们拼接起来，仔细打量外壳精致的构造，和贴纸上涂得整齐的颜料。  
趁布雷特不注意，乔不着痕迹地笑了。  
虽然他嘴上抱怨着，却依旧认认真真做了，因为他相信着那位乍看不正经的导师。  
这才像布雷特。  
那我呢？她不禁询问自己。  
要试试看吗？

宇航员的基本训练之一就是借助喷射飞机来习惯失重感。布雷特因而很是珍惜自己为数不多的飞行经验。  
起飞后，他便翻阅起自己随身携带的书。坐在一旁的艾吉则殷勤地和乔讲解着迷你赛车，虽然后者始终对他心有芥蒂。  
“总之，高速型和弯道型的车子各有优劣，”艾吉说着，又忍不住得意道，“不过呢，我的车是万能型，所以无论什么跑道都能发挥得很好。”  
“但你一直没赢过布雷特，是吧？”乔不客气地反驳。  
“……”艾吉憋着一口气，想起前些日子他和女朋友分手后，缠着布雷特问乔是不是喜欢他，为什么只对自己一个人态度那么差。布雷特正检查着自己的论文，不耐烦地瞧了他一眼，只说：“乔不喜欢被当作女孩子看待。”  
可女孩子就是女孩子啊。艾吉硬生生挤出一个笑容，一字一句慢慢道：“我已经解释过了，因为我的车是临时改装的。”  
“是因为跑道。”布雷特头也不抬地说，“休斯顿的制式跑道以直线为主，终点前也会有很长的直线跑道。所以我把车子改装成了高速型。”  
“对吧？”艾吉煽风点火，“换个跑道他肯定赢不了。”  
虽然布雷特也可以反驳说，自己的设计更为优越，只要简单更换装备就能大幅加强过弯技巧。可他困了。飞机在聒噪的乱气流中微微震荡着。他合上书，睡了过去。  
艾吉家离机场约有二十分钟车程，是栋坐落于郊区的漂亮的二层小楼。他母亲，莉莉·布雷苏也是满头红发，却呈现出柔和的褐色来。她热情地邀请布雷特和乔留下吃完饭：“马修，就是艾吉他哥哥，总在工作。家里难得这么热闹。”  
他们仨本想在厨房搭把手，却被亲切地赶了出去。艾吉将他们领上了二楼。他的房间朝南，被收拾得很干净。淡蓝色的墙壁上贴着两三幅海报，都是些布雷特不熟悉的摇滚歌手。他从朝西的窗外探出头，望向北方，可以看到屋后偌大的花园，以及远处荒凉的山地。  
“越野跑道就在那儿？”布雷特问。  
“有，但不常用。”艾吉简洁道，又指着正西面的公园挑衅他，“明天我就会在那里干掉你。”  
“战斗赛车？”布雷特环视四周，尚未看到艾吉的“爱车”。  
对方摇头：“我才不欺负外行呢。”  
布雷特平淡地应声，又看向乔：“你也参加？你的车才刚刚改装完吧。”  
“我知道新车可能跑不快。”乔说，“但我想先了解一下和你们有多少差距。”  
她听起来不像平时那样充满斗志。布雷特这才注意到她拘谨地站在门口。乔盯着自己的脚尖，背着手，握紧了拳头，斟酌了半天，终于轻声说：“艾吉，你父亲他……？”  
“去世了。”艾吉漫不经心地答，“当时我就两三岁吧。”  
“…我很抱歉。”乔说。  
艾吉没有回应，只盯着布雷特：“你早就知道了，对吧？”  
“什么？！”  
“对。”  
乔和布雷特一齐说道。  
“是你老爹说的吧？我早觉得你的态度不对劲了。嘛，”艾吉无所谓地摊开手，笑道，“我也不怪他告诉你。虽然我没跟别人说过，但也不是刻意想瞒着。又不是什么大事。”  
乔没有出声，仅用难以置信的表情瞪着布雷特。后者则耸耸肩。既然艾吉这样说，布雷特也只会相信他，而乔显然无法接受。她正犹豫着如何开口，艾吉便突然将半个身子探出窗外，兴奋地喊道：“马特——！”  
“艾吉！”街上的人也高声回应他。  
马修·布雷苏是个棕发碧眼、身材魁梧的男人。他比哈玛更高、更壮。布雷特不得不仰视他。而马修一听到“亚斯提”便笑逐颜开，看起来倒和艾吉有三分相似：“哦，听我弟弟说过，他在休斯顿的室友是个特别臭屁的天才。”  
他转过身，同乔握了握手，礼貌地问她：“那您是？”  
“乔苏惠娜·古德温。”乔自我介绍，又好奇道，“艾吉没和你们提起我们项目里的女孩子吗？”  
“当然有啦！”马修看上去很是不好意思，“可他每次说女孩子，名字都不一样，我完全记不住啊。”  
“……”  
马修大笑着揉了把艾吉的头发，便走进厨房和母亲打招呼，乔恶狠狠地瞪着艾吉，布雷特则正好收到了一条短信。“米勒叫我把明天的比赛结果告诉他。”他问艾吉，“怎么回事？”  
后者耸耸肩说：“我跟他们说了啊，明天就跟你比赛。”  
乔冷哼了一声，她也收到了米勒发来的消息：“你又吹牛说自己明天能赢布雷特了？”  
艾吉正色道：“我只说了实话。”  
饭后，布雷特和乔好不容易拒绝了艾吉母亲留宿的邀请，却还是没阻止她垫付计程车费。刚到旅店门口，布雷特就收到了哈玛的消息。对方似乎很忙，短信里都是错字和简写。他说希望布雷特和艾吉都好好比赛，并含糊地表示，自己在家里待两三天就来。大概是回休斯顿，布雷特看着这条杂乱不堪的短信，竟觉得他是在给家人报备。  
而布雷特自己呢，只和父母简单打了声招呼便到了洛杉矶。他同在西海岸的两个姐姐甚至没收到他的消息。而哈玛和米勒却始终知道自己的行踪。多么诡异。更让他心烦的是，乔一路上盘问着艾吉和他父亲的事。  
“他不可能无动于衷啊？”她坚持道。  
布雷特多次重申自己并不知情，总算敷衍了过去。但他没法不想起导师的话，关于艾吉，关于自己。布雷特始终坚持那是一番醉话，但他随身带来的书中小心地夹着一张纸条，告诉他，迷你四驱比任何东西都能测出你的器量。  
或许那也不过是句醉话。  
布雷特无法确定。他整夜难眠，调整着自己的车子，擦试过每一个零件，轻轻抚摸着车身上的星星。回想起圣诞前夕自己体内轰溃而出的雪崩，他冷得打颤，不禁暗自祈祷，希望第二天的比赛能精彩些。

06  
乔改装了一辆高速型赛车，车壳依旧白净，没有贴纸。  
“我要找点好看的贴纸。”她笑道，接着凑过去欣赏艾吉的爱车。布雷特正研究着它车身的设计，果然要比他留在休斯顿的那辆好得多。而乔则无法忽略艾吉那让人不敢恭维的审美。车身是白的，在中间用鲜红的颜料涂出了一个类似六角星的形状，但涂得歪歪扭扭，也不对称，中间还用深褐、明黄和橙黄稍稍修饰，似乎是想精心绘出火焰的模样，结果却变得乱七八糟。只有右下角端正地贴了个“2”。乔困惑地皱起眉头问：“艾吉，这究竟是个什么图案呀？这是你的第二辆车？”  
她语气分明不带讽刺，艾吉却涨红了脸：“跑就是了，管这么多干嘛！”  
公园比布雷特想象中要大得多。近处是草坪，远处有灌木和稀疏的树林，更远处的小山坡上隐约能看到一个凉亭。艾吉领着他们绕了半圈，走到公园的东北角。  
“起点在这里。” 他说，“先试跑一圈，带你们看看路。”  
他率先跑了出去，布雷特和乔紧随其后。乔的车勉强跟住了布雷特，但依旧差了一大截。“奇怪。”她皱起眉头，“我明明改造成了高速型，怎么差这么多？”  
“轮胎不一样吧。”布雷特说，“我本来以为今天会是越野场地，所以换了越野胎。虽然现在没有走草坪，但普通轮胎也不适合跑这里的石板路。”  
“原来如此。”乔窘迫道。艾吉回头，发现她没法加速，便降下速度，提醒说：“你们可别掉队啊！”  
此刻他们已经从北向南跑过了很长一段直线跑道。艾吉说完，便右拐进入了林中。布雷特注意到这里都是大小弯道，岔路又很多，确实很难跟紧艾吉。  
“这里的岔路可以随意走吗？”他问，左右张望周围的地形。  
“可以啊。”艾吉说，“跑道无所谓，只要到达那个凉亭就行了。”  
穿过树林后，便出现了S型上坡，凉亭就在山顶上，从上往下可以清晰地看到林间的岔路。接着就是另一段坡度更陡的S型下坡，再穿过一片多岔路的树林，就到了公园的出入口。  
“终点就在这里。”艾吉说着，却没有停，他们沿着L型的直线跑道又回到了起点。他停下车子，说：“跑五圈，最后一圈就在入口处决胜负，没问题吧？”  
布雷特点头，又问：“零件呢？可以换吗？”  
“随便。我估计电池也勉强够用吧。”艾吉抬手，看了眼手表，“半个小时以后开始吧。”  
乔换上了越野轮胎，又慢慢试跑了一圈。自己的车子很稳定，她便逐渐安定下来，记下了一些适合高速型的岔路。等她回来时，艾吉正在不远处暖胎，布雷特似乎对车身做了些小幅的改造，变成了适合弯道的配置。  
“你不去熟悉一下跑道吗？”她疑惑道。  
“刚才我就已经背下来了。”他依旧低着头，正在给车子换上高扭力马达。

比赛正式开始。  
艾吉的车立刻冲了出去，布雷特和他一直差了两三秒，直线跑道过了一半时他意识到，并不是因为起跑，而是对方现在的配置更偏向高速型。  
奇怪。布雷特皱起眉头，这个赛道最关键的部分就是上下坡前后的弯道和岔路，虽然有一部分直线跑道，但都算不上很长。  
乔在直线跑道逐渐逼近了布雷特，但一进入岔路，她就立刻明白布雷特确实把跑道记清楚了。他毫不犹豫地和艾吉选取了大致一样的路线，而她自己则急急忙忙地跟着他们。布雷特选择的跑道不完全适合高速型赛车，而艾吉又离她有一段距离。在接近上坡前，乔犯了错，多绕了远路，又被拉开了距离。  
到了S型上坡，布雷特和乔的距离渐渐拉大，也逐渐接近了艾吉。后者嘁了一声，却被迫放慢速度——S型下坡对高速型不利，万一冲出跑道，得不偿失。布雷特则不动声色地赶了上来。  
第一圈，先抵达终点的是布雷特。虽然艾吉立刻在接下来的L型的直线跑道拉开了些许差距，但这样跑下去并不会改变最终结果。布雷特顿觉无趣，忍不住问艾吉：“你为什么要把车改成高速型？”  
艾吉潇洒地挥挥手：“等下你就知道了啦！”  
乔也追了上来，他们先后通过了第二圈的直线跑道。一进入岔路口，艾吉就立刻让车子冲出了跑道，沿着树林间笔直地穿了过去。布雷特和乔都愣住了，他们终于留意到，这里大部分的岔路跑道都沿着Y型主干道散开。艾吉这样做，可以绕过绝大多数的弯道。  
乔愤愤道：“这不是作弊吗？”  
布雷特竟笑了：“他确实说过跑道无所谓啊。”  
他丝毫不懊恼的态度倒让乔更火大了：“这种不公平的比赛你也接受的话，那我也跟他一样跑好了！”  
“我建议你不要这么做，乔。”布雷特淡淡地说，“你认真看一下树林间的路，虽然没有多少岔路和弯道，但是控制得不好就有可能撞到障碍物上。不熟悉地形的人根本不可能走捷径。”  
他看乔冷静下来，又继续说：“是我要来这里比赛的。利用地形取胜也是艾吉该做的事。”  
乔忍不住问：“你真的一点都不生气吗？”  
布雷特侧过头，原本服帖的金发散乱开来，更衬得蓝眸熠熠。“乔。”他扬起灿烂的笑容，朗声道，刻意要让艾吉也听清楚，“这里可是对方的主场。这样赢下比赛才有意思啊。”  
乔第一次见到布雷特这副孩童般的神情。在她怔愣的瞬间，布雷特继续分析：“而且他这种跑法，到了下坡就没有用武之地了。那边没有Y型岔路，他就算冲出跑道也不会有半点优势。”  
有机会。  
布雷特耐心地按照自己的最优路径跑了下去，上坡、下坡，到了岔路口，他突然偏离了最优跑道，向惊诧的乔招招手：“你按照自己的方式跑就行了。”  
不了解地形的人不可能走捷径。布雷特在林间穿梭着，目光锐利地注视着每一处阴影和若隐若现的水洼。  
进入第三圈时，他只比乔快了两三秒。这一圈下坡后，他又多绕了路，检查了剩下的岔路，甚至换上了电池。到了预定的终点时，他和乔几乎并驾齐驱。艾吉回头一看他们之间的距离，吹了声口哨，嬉笑着挑衅道：“怎么？这就不行啦？”  
布雷特微笑道：“你要是继续得意忘形，比赛就没意思了。”  
这是倒数第二圈。下坡以后，他即刻采取了行动，直接冲出了跑道。他注意到下坡后的树林很规整。虽然不能跑出直线来，却能沿着树干和石头拐弯，跑出比普通跑道近得多的距离。而今天他的车子正是弯道型。他很清楚，艾吉之所以没有这样做，是因为风险太高，他不能确保自己不翻车，也不能用最高速来跑。  
但布雷特做得到。  
第四圈终点时，艾吉惊愕地意识到，布雷特几乎赶上了自己。他咬了咬牙，终于在终点附近停下车子，换上了新电池。借着直线跑道，他很快追上了布雷特，又在林间拉开了一些差距。  
上坡，下坡，进入岔路了。艾吉不停地朝布雷特的方向探望，3A在林间飞快地穿梭着，导轮几乎是直直地撞在了岩石和树干上。布雷特听着车子断断续续地尖叫着，明白它可能要撑不下去了。布雷特看得到近处艾吉急促的呼吸声，听得到日光和繁密的树叶相互摩挲的声音，和马达滋滋作响时一模一样。他捏紧了自己的拳头，血管竭力抗拒着他的指甲，除了掌心的阵痛，布雷特什么都感受不到了。  
抵达终点。  
他以些许的差距赢过了艾吉。  
布雷特踉跄了一下，拿起自己的车子，发现导轮几乎就要坏了，缓冲器上也有一道不小的裂痕。险胜，他默念道，转头发现艾吉和刚赶过来的乔正喘着粗气，一脸狼狈地看着他。布雷特竟不知道该说什么才好，说什么都很虚伪。他喉咙很干，心跳却很平稳。  
太奇怪了。  
刚才艾吉用意料之外的跑法拉开距离的时候、他为了赢而去冒险的时候、意识到自己胜利的瞬间，布雷特都是真的欣喜若狂。可才过了多久啊，他已经什么都感觉不到了。自己手中的车正在发烫，他却觉得它像死了一样。

赛后，艾吉和乔找了家模型店，开始研究新的设计。  
“我的车确实没你设计得好。”艾吉生硬地承认道，“但我稍微花点功夫就能追上你了。你就等着吧。”他给布雷特草草写了张纸条，记满了附近的模型店和赛道：“你可以先去熟悉跑道。”  
他走进模型店后，布雷特转而看向乔：“留你和他两个人可以吗？”  
她无所谓地摇摇头。“艾吉好像对迷你四驱挺上心的。你看他输给你以后都没跟我搭讪了。应该没事。”她依旧微笑着，似乎输了比赛也没让她生出怨气来，“去吧，布雷特。我很快就会超过你啦。”  
布雷特遵照艾吉的指示，将附近的街区逛了个遍。如他所料，艾吉记得的部分跑道和店铺要么关门了，要么长期无人修整。但迷你四驱的确很受人欢迎，布雷特随处都能看到和自己同龄，甚至比自己更大的少年拿着自己改装过的四驱车和人比赛——可他们根本不知道空气动力学或机械原理呢。  
他也见识了所谓的战斗赛车，甚至和邀请他比试的赛车手跑了两三圈。他们在车身上装了有锐角的导轮、锋利的车壳、甚至刀子。可车身太重了。这些蹩脚的赛车根本追不上布雷特，更别提攻击了。傍晚他回到旅馆，搜索了全美四驱车大赛。今年大多数的参赛车都是战斗赛车，结果却彼此攻讦，出了车祸，最后让一辆非战斗赛车渔翁得利，拿下了冠军。车手的名字是吉姆·亚历山大。布雷特关了网页，根本不打算记住这种平庸之辈。  
布雷特的确发现自己的车在越野场地的稳定性远不如制式跑道，可这附近却没有多少合适的越野场地。他又在和艾吉他们比赛的公园研究了许久，但很快便腻味了。再这样下去，洛杉矶就会像剑桥或休斯顿那样失去色彩、光泽和声音了。  
再研究这个街区的跑道也没有意义。布雷特决心走远些。  
第三天，他坐公交抵达了北面的丘陵。半山腰的越野跑道很是壮观，是贴着山壁凿成的，工序粗糙，山风迅猛，山坡也时缓时急，偶有坡道。布雷特寻出了许多大小岔路，甚至有两三条隧道。可惜土质坚硬，缺乏变化。他专心跑了三圈便停下步子，让车子孤身奔向远处。渐轻的马达声吸走了周遭的所有声音。布雷特伫在原地，无神地望着荒芜空茫的山体：自己究竟在干什么呢？  
他熟悉了车子的配置和跑道的变换，习惯了自己手心润滑油和金属的涩味。如今，他一看车身，听一下马达的声音就能分辨出它的基本配置和保养好坏。可这有什么意义？和航天工程毫无关系。他分明是为了成为宇航员才去麻省理工的，才到休斯顿去的。那如今他在洛杉矶做什么？近来他要到晚上才有机会拿起与航天有关的书来，将宇宙注入自己的脉搏里。和星空相比，他的日常显得那样不真实，那样遥远——为什么他会在这里？  
山壁灰黄惨淡，峡谷偶尔裹起的风也归于寂静，少经保养的跑道更是无力回应他。布雷特其实也知道答案：因为自己的导师建议他这样做。可他越熟悉迷你四驱，就越怀疑如果自己现在打电话过去，对方会笑着说，那只是一张浸满了酒气的纸条，一句玩笑话。这样的比赛能有什么意义？能跑出什么来？就算自己拿到了全美冠军又能如何呢？这种玩具能带给他的只有零星的快感，和无尽的空虚——布雷特握紧了双拳，感到自己微微颤抖着——但是，如果不跑，他又如何能理解自己的眼泪呢？如何理解他孱弱的自我呢？他不得不妥协。布雷特疲惫地听着自己后脑勺的嗡鸣，迟缓地意识到，这是车子的马达声。  
而且不止一辆。  
他转过头，看到自己的车子率先从隧道里冲了出来，紧接着是人的脚步声，频率很高，却不重，是个孩子。  
首先出现在他面前的是一辆车，布雷特乍看便皱起了眉头。那是一辆极其蹩脚的战斗赛车，马达听起来快要报废了，整个车身都在微微摇晃，车壳和底座间装了把小刀片，可看起来锈得厉害。唯一崭新的部分是车身左上角深紫色的图案，很粗糙，似乎是用蜡笔涂上去的。  
赛车手随即出现了，的确是个小孩，大概十岁左右，比布雷特要矮一个头。他身上披着不合身的棉袄，勉强能伸出手来，肤色发黄，一看到布雷特就充满敌意地瞪大眼叫了起来，嗓音沙哑：“那辆破车就是你的吧？！”  
破车？布雷特挑了下眉毛，追上了自己的车子，平静地答道：“是我的，怎么了？”  
“谁允许你用这个赛道的？拿着你的破车滚出去！不然我现在就撞坏它！”  
“这里是私人土地吗？”  
对方瞪大了眼：“什么是私人？”  
白问。布雷特耐心道：“这是你父母的吗？你有相关的证明吗——”  
“没有！”听到“父母”两个字，对方尖声打断他，“屁都没有！滚你妈的！”  
不可理喻。布雷特觉得自己太阳穴在突突地跳，立马加快了脚步，只抛下一句话：“既然不是你的，那我当然能用。反正你也追不上我。”  
“靠！”  
布雷特转身，发现被他逐渐甩开的那个孩子已经停下自己的车子，却倒转车头，打算从反方向拦截布雷特。  
这倒是很新鲜。  
粗略估算了跑道长度后，布雷特加快了车速，冷静地看着对方向自己迫近。在两车即将相撞的大弯道前，布雷特着意加速，让自己的车子撞过了弯道。对方显然没料到这种情况，他来不及刹车，撞上了岩壁。车被猛地弹飞，在空中便散架了，正零落在布雷特脚边，一地狼藉。  
小孩子急急忙忙冲了过来，完全无视了布雷特。后者停下自己的车，慢步走到那孩子身边，听他疯了似地叨念着一串脏话，又毫无逻辑地想把车身的零件都拼凑在一起。布雷特瞧一眼就明白他这是白费力气。这辆车的车壳和车身都不能用了，而且他惊异地发现，不仅是外壳，这辆车的所有零件都是旧的，甚至不合尺寸。刚才能跑都已经是个奇迹了。  
布雷特正困惑着，终于意识到自己修不好车子的小孩猛地将手里捏着的车壳扔了出去，开始哇哇大哭。他转过身，对着罪魁祸首抽噎边骂：“都他妈是你害的！你这个混蛋！滚！快滚！”  
不是你先逆行要攻击我的么？布雷特无奈地想。虽说是自我防卫，可他本不打算弄坏别人的车子，更别说坏得这样彻底了。他口袋里的手机震了下，是乔发来的消息。布雷特给她发完“马上回来”后，就从口袋里随手掏出一张十美元，塞到对方的怀里：“我明天还会来这里，你想报仇就来好了。”

“你去哪里了？”  
布雷特在模型店找到了艾吉和乔，他们俩都在调试自己的赛车，看起来像是刚试跑过。  
“被玩战斗赛车的小孩纠缠住了，费了点时间。”布雷特坐到他们身边，也开始保养自己的车子。  
“什么小孩能缠住你？”艾吉调侃道，“把你当成他们的爸爸了？”  
“我不知道。”布雷特疲惫道，“我在让车子熟悉北面那座山上的越野跑道，那孩子突然冲出来，说这是他的地盘，接着就跟我争了起来。而且他玩战斗赛车的方法和别人不一样，居然是逆向的。”  
他始终低着头，在检查自己的轮胎，完全没有意识到艾吉和乔都抬起头来看着他。乔纯粹是惊讶，艾吉却被震住了。  
“你去北边了？”艾吉问，“你没跟我说吗？”  
布雷特皱着眉头瞧他：“我为什么非要跟你报备不可？”  
艾吉烦躁地说：“这是我家。你根本不知道那是什么地方。那个小孩，他的车上有没有什么记号？”  
“有个紫色的花纹。”布雷特答。艾吉倏地起身，绕着屋子转了半圈，交叉着双臂，像是在克制自己。他深吸一口气，又问道：“之后呢？他的车被你弄坏了？”  
“对。他自己撞到了跑道上。”布雷特和乔交换了不解的眼神，又继续说，“我看他车子全坏了，就给了他点钱。”  
“你干了什么？！”艾吉高声道。  
“艾吉，你冷静点。”乔终于开口劝和，“没什么可激动的。”  
“你们什么都不明白，好不好？”艾吉粗暴地说，“那条跑道之前是可以随便用的。但前年突然冒出了一个玩战斗赛车的小团体，一群流氓孩童。他们到处弄坏别人的车子，抢别人的零件。现在他们占据了那条跑道，已经没多少人敢去那里了。”  
“为什么？”布雷特问，“他们的车子性能并不好吧。”  
“因为他们耍手段。”艾吉阴沉着脸，“之前我玩战斗赛车的时候，本来能把那条跑道夺回来的。当时我一对二，快赢了，结果他们另外搞来三辆车子，靠逆行把我的车给毁了。”  
他指了指自己的车：“这辆是我后来重新设计的，但我刚改造完，就直接出发去休斯顿了，没来得及报仇。后来不想管了，就没告诉你们。”  
说罢，他又走到布雷特面前，语气中充满恶意：“大少爷，你干了什么蠢事？你知道他们为什么要抢别人的车子吗？因为他们都很穷，只能靠偷、抢、或者威胁玩迷你赛车的小孩子。你知道同情这种人意味着什么吗？”  
乔忍不住插话：“可按你的说法，十美元应该对他们很有价值啊。”  
“那是因为你不知道被人同情是种什么感觉。”艾吉始终背对着她，声音冷得像把磨利的刀，“这种廉价的东西，对他们来说是施舍、是羞辱，只会提醒他们自己是垃圾堆里爬出来的。”  
乔不安地住了嘴，她意识到艾吉或许是在暗示他自己。  
艾吉瞪着布雷特：“你知道自己做了什么傻事了吧？别再跑去那种地方了。下次可不会只有一个小孩来攻击你了。就算你的车再快，一对五也不可能赢。”  
布雷特微抬着头，打量他被愤怒和屈辱而略显扭曲的表情，又用余光扫视了桌上自己的车子，三颗星星都沾上了尘灰，颜色不如往日鲜艳。至今为止，已经比了多少场了呢？布雷特乏味地估算着，口气冷淡地应道：“我拒绝。我跟那个孩子说过，让明天他找我报仇。我不打算爽约。”  
艾吉不可置信：“你没听到我说话吗？”  
“我听清楚了。但我还是要比。”布雷特声音并无起伏，“如果真被毁了，那也只能说明3A不够快，仅此而已。”  
他在两人震谔的注视下走出了模型店，迈入了漆黑的夜里。北风裹挟着荒山的风沙，凌厉地扑在行人身上。但布雷特戴着墨镜，什么也看不见，毫不犹豫地向前走去。

07  
布雷特将四驱车调整到了最佳状态，换上了越野胎，趁着天蒙蒙亮便出门了。他手机不停地震动着，是乔发来的消息。但他没有理会。  
布雷特很清楚自己没有胜算。如果对方能拿出五辆车，那么他无论如何都赢不了。但布雷特不认为自己是在做一件莽撞的事。他冷静地勘探了场地，检查了天气预报，让车子试跑了两三圈，暖足了胎。3A在越野弯道的发挥依旧不太稳定。布雷特正确认着车子的状况，他一直在等的人便出现在了跑道前。  
一共五个人。四个都是和布雷特差不多年龄的男孩，穿着和身材不符的衣服，满是破洞和补丁，他们个个面黄肌瘦，用敌视的目光盯着他。剩下那个正是昨天的孩子。他一见到布雷特就叫嚷起来：“就是他！头儿！”  
另外四个中个子最高的少年走了出来，似乎他就是所谓的“头儿”。他手上拿着布雷特昨天送出去的十美元，已经被捏得皱巴巴的了：“就是你给他这个的，小少爷？”  
“对。”布雷特问，“现在就比吗？”  
“比个屁！”对方毫不客气地骂道，“你先给我听清楚了——”  
“不比我就走了。”布雷特不耐烦地打断他。对方本想说“这里是我们的地盘，你给我滚出去”，却硬生生被他噎住了，怒道：“比就比！看我不搞烂了你的车！”  
布雷特面无表情地问：“规则呢？”  
“…什么规则？”  
“跑多少圈，能不能换零件，沿着什么跑道，怎么算赢——”  
布雷特耐着性子的解释又被对方气愤地打断：“我们不玩你们这套东西！规则？规则他妈的就是我们赢！你居然敢施舍我们，看我不——”  
他一肚子怨言没吐干净，布雷特却已经启动了自己的车：“那我先走了。”  
“——你他妈的让我说完啊！”对方气急败坏。

他们确实拿出了五辆车，并排跟在布雷特身后，但完全无法拉近距离。他们的队形或许是为了从后方拦截布雷特，可着实不太明智。看着它们在弯道东倒西歪的表现，布雷特觉得也没必要去分析他们的性能了。都是些零碎拼凑起来的车子，看起来比昨天那辆稍好些，但也明显有内部缺陷。车上装的武器倒都磨利了。跑了大半圈，对方似乎终于意识到自己根本追不上，便换了队形，让三辆车逆向朝着布雷特跑来。  
即便这次在弯道撞上，估计也逃不开。必输无疑。布雷特冷静地得出结论，根本不打算躲，反而加快了速度。  
身后被他甩开一截的人恼火地嘲笑着他：“这小子是个傻子吧？”  
或许是呢。  
狂风刮过布雷特的脸颊，痛感让他异常清醒。自己的处境多么可笑啊。他在洛杉矶的荒山上，和一群流浪汉比赛战斗赛车。可布雷特根本不喜欢迷你四驱。他的梦想是成为宇航员，他应该留在休斯顿，坐在图书馆的暖气边偶尔瞥一眼窗外的飞雪。但他只能远远望到对方闪闪发光的利刃。布雷特赢不了，也终于意识到了自己究竟在做什么：他想放弃。他想回到理论和数据里，回到和银河相恋的那一夜。他想让生活恢复原貌。但布雷特那愚蠢的自尊心不允许他不战而屈，除非比赛中有人毁掉le的车子，毁掉这一切。  
没错，敌人越接近，布雷特就越感到平和，他疯狂又荒谬地在三辆破旧不堪的迷你赛车中感觉到了耶和华的存在。一瞬间就会结束了——  
忽然，两辆车子从旁边的山道上逼近而来，和前头的三辆车相撞，迫使它们停了下来。布雷特根本没反应过来，就看到两个熟悉的人影冲到他身边，又径直超过了他，朝车子跑去。“你他妈还愣着干什么啊！”艾吉吼道，“快把你的车停了！”  
布雷特没有动弹，后面的两台车也终于追了上来，但它们未来得及接近前方混战的六台车子，就撞上了突然出现的庞然巨物，也被迫停了下来。  
“你们别动！”布雷特侧头，竟看到哈玛·格兰特从后面追了上来。他右手举着个手机，气喘吁吁地说，“我，我已经报警了！”  
“靠！撤了！”  
话音刚落，那群少年们身手矫健，像猴子一般飞快地扒拉出车子的残骸，顷刻就没影了。  
布雷特呆愣在原地，艾吉和乔正在检查车子，后者不安地问：“哈玛，你真的报警啦？”  
“怎么可能。”哈玛长出一口气，“好在把他们都哄跑了。”他又走到布雷特身边：“你没事吧？”  
布雷特只摇摇头。  
“啧。喂！大少爷！”艾吉叫他，“你过来看一下自己的车！”  
布雷特机械地走过去，发现3A被乔和艾吉的车顶住了，另外两辆已然破碎，他的车只有前半部分断开了。“要重装了。”艾吉小声嘟哝道。他和乔沉默着，将自己的车一片片捡起来。布雷特试着重复他们的动作，却立刻被一块锐角碎片割伤了手指。  
很疼。布雷特不由自主地舔了伤口，浓郁的血腥味。在其他人注意到前，他漫不经心地换了手，用受伤的手撑住了地面，尘灰和沙砾滚进了伤口里，痛得令人麻木。但布雷特毫不在意，他一手托着3A剩下的车身，目光则始终落在乔和艾吉的车子上。  
“我确实没想到。”乔轻声笑道，“哈玛居然也会玩四驱车，还特地来洛杉矶找我们。”  
“因为大家都在玩嘛。”他不好意思道，“哦，除了米勒。”  
话音刚落，他们身后便传来了熟悉又愤怒的声音。  
“艾吉——！”布雷特闻声回头，看到米勒吃力地拎着两个满是零件的大塑料袋，大声吼道，“我去你大爷的！”  
艾吉敷衍地招招手：“来来，这边。”  
米勒满是怨气地将袋子丢在他身边，开始跟其他人打招呼：“布雷特，好久不见！——哈玛！怎么你也玩起迷你四驱了？！”他听起来又气又急：“你们又丢下我了？！”  
“想玩就自己改造，哪来这么多废话。”艾吉反驳道，又得意洋洋地对其他人说，“我提前让米勒去买零件了，就知道我们用得上。”  
哈玛干笑道：“都坏成这样了，我们只能回去改造了吧……”  
其他人都陷入了沉默，整个山谷中回荡着米勒的怒吼：“艾吉你他妈——！”  
他冲过来用力地揉着艾吉的头，乔和哈玛边忍笑，边半心半意地劝架。没有人和布雷特说话，他们都温和地纵容他的沉默。哈玛已经掇拾完了自己的车，便坐了过来，帮布雷特他们分拣碎片。  
“你的车真的好大啊，哈玛。”艾吉忍不住感叹。  
“我本来想设计成高扭力的越野车，结果出了点问题。”他挠挠头，又笑道，“但还好这么大，才能勉强能拦下两辆车。”他举起一片绿色的车壳问：“这是谁的？”  
“我的，谢谢。”乔说着，从他手里接过了碎片。  
“迷彩绿？”米勒凑近了，眼尖道：“这个是反战标志吧？”  
“对啊。”乔竟笑得苦涩，“小时候我很喜欢这个图案。因为我爸妈总是有军务，回不了家，我和弟弟就经常被扔在亲戚家里。我气得要命，就想用这个标志刺激他们。结果他们一看，特别高兴，反复跟我说，军人最应该反对战争。”  
她轻轻摇晃着脑袋，喃喃道：“我本来想找点粉蓝色的贴纸，但找了半天，发现洛杉矶好像没有女生玩迷你赛车。结果就买了这个。真是鬼迷心窍了。”  
她看其他人都不说话了，赶忙转移话题道：“哈玛呢？你车上是名字缩写吗？”  
哈玛的车壳漆黑，整齐地贴着反光的星星，组成了F.H.的字样。“菲奥娜·汉普顿。”哈玛红着脸嗫嚅道，“是我小学喜欢的女孩子。当时学校组织去天文馆，我说将来要做宇航员，她说希望我能把发现的第一颗星星以她命名。她把天文学家（astronomer）和宇航员搞错了，我一直没纠正她。”  
米勒调侃了他两句，又打量着其他人的车壳：“艾吉这个就算了，丑得一塌糊涂——对了，我一直想知道，布雷特这辆车为什么叫3A啊？三个‘A’开头的单词？”  
乔、艾吉和哈玛思忖片刻，异口同声道：  
“宇航员（Astronaut）、美国（America）、理想（Ambition）。”乔说。  
“亚斯提（Astaire）、美国、等第A。”哈玛说。  
“亚斯提、阿姆斯特朗（Armstrong）、阿波罗（Apollo）。”艾吉说。  
“欸？”  
“啊？”  
“哈——？！”艾吉嚷嚷着说，“乔，你看布雷特这种人，他肯定会把姓氏写进去的吧？”  
“你是不是把布雷特跟你自己搞错了。”乔讥讽道，“他又不像你那么自恋。”  
“和自恋无关啊，乔。”哈玛温和地驳斥她，“家族也很重要。”  
“就是！”艾吉用力拍了下哈玛的肩膀，“我喜欢你说的那个等第A，精英先生肯定很在乎这个。”  
“那你改答案呗。”米勒斜睨着他，“反正我是没听布雷特说起过阿姆斯特朗。”  
“但他说起过阿波罗十一号啊。”艾吉很是得意，“我跟他做了半年室友，当然知道。”  
米勒上下打量了他，嘲讽道：“艾吉，我觉得我们四个之中，就你最不清楚布雷特是个怎么样的人了。”  
艾吉气道：“米勒你废话这么多，倒是自己给我想一个啊！”  
“呃，宇航员——”被三个人盯着，米勒突然卡壳了，他支吾了半天，心虚地说，“——NASA？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
突如其来的笑声让四个人面面相觑。他们立即分辨出了那个熟悉的声线，却完全不敢相信这种爽朗的大笑是从布雷特，从那个不苟言笑的天才的喉咙里发出来的。他笑得上气不接下气，浑身发颤，手上捧着的赛车掉到了怀里，墨镜也掉了下来，露出了漂亮的蓝眼睛——确实是布雷特，他们想，却无法相信这是事实。  
没人想阻止他。布雷特笑了很久，像是过了一辈子，直到他清晰地意识到自己的丑态，才渐渐停了下来，直视着他们。  
“抱歉。”他语气依旧带笑，用手稳稳地捧起自己的车子，示意他们看着上面三种颜色的星星。布雷特指着最下方红色的星星说：“亚斯提。”  
艾吉和哈玛碰了拳。  
他将食指移到中间白色的星星上：“宇航员。”  
乔和米勒爽利地击掌。  
所有人都盯紧了最上方蓝色的星星。他们全然不知会发生什么，甚至不知道有什么可期待的，但他们都屏住了呼吸，听布雷特缓缓开口。和平时讲题时不同，现在他的声音异常温柔，像是和煦日光下的蔚蓝色波浪，粼粼起伏：“阿拉斯加。”  
他们都讶异地看着他。布雷特也抬起头，笑道：“是我第一次看到银河的地方。”  
“当时我才六岁，在接近北极圈的海面上。我叔父本来打算带我来看极光的。但我只看到了银河。我身上穿了棉袄、戴着手套、裹着围巾。我觉得自己的身体不受控制，皮肤不知所措，明明我很暖和，骨子里却冷得要命。我站在摇晃的甲板上，浪很大，要么是我叔父抓着我，要么是我抓着栏杆，才没有掉进海里。但我根本不在乎。我只感觉自己好像快死了，灵魂出窍，马上就会变成一颗星星。我一直在想，能那样死掉就好了。”  
布雷特滔滔不绝地将自己最真实的想法说了出来，既不尴尬、也不羞怯。其实他比任何人都惊讶。是啊，他从未将这段经历透露给别人，也从未打算告诉任何人。他本来盘算得很好，要等到他用自己的眼睛看到了地球、看到真正的太阳时，再去体味梦想和现实究竟哪个更曼妙一些。但布雷特放弃了。六岁时那份孤寂的渴望不会再重现了。他如今所感觉到的，也是之后的每一天他都会感受到的，不仅仅是浩瀚星辰，更是实在的、活着的自己。  
他的视线依次扫过他们四个人：哈玛、艾吉、米勒、乔。摘下墨镜后，布雷特第一次清晰地看到这些熟悉的面庞。他六岁起就因空旷而骚动的胸膛，终于稍稍充实起来了。很暖和。布雷特不由得扬起嘴角。他曾以为除了宇宙，没有东西能够满足自己。但如今他不这样想了。虽然他会始终渴望着未知的一切，但他接纳了人类必然承受的这份空虚感，也接受了自己只有十三岁的现实。  
足够了。  
布雷特收敛了笑容，轻声说：“对不起。都是因为我，你们的车子都坏了。”  
“没事啊。”乔笑道。  
哈玛点头：“你已经帮了我很多次了。”  
艾吉始终半张着嘴盯着他，米勒拍拍他的肩，他终于不情不愿地说：“都坏了，就这样吧。”  
布雷特点点头，继续说：“但我想赢。我必须赢。这很重要。”  
他平静地直视着他们：“如果你们嫌麻烦的话——”  
“布雷特，”乔打断他，“别客气了。”  
其他人也点头。只有艾吉反对：“就我们五个人？万一他们变出十辆车呢？”  
“不可能。”布雷特说，“我观察过他们的车子，至少有两辆的零件来自我昨天砸坏的那辆车。短期内他们凑不齐更多的车。”  
艾吉没再说什么，僵硬地点点头。  
“谢谢。”布雷特点头道，接着加快了语速，利落地开始规划，“那我们分成三组，一组勘察场地，一组收集对手情报，另一组修车。艾吉，你熟悉场地，你和哈玛一起勘察场地。我来修车。”  
“不用修了。”艾吉插话道，“白费力气。没有战斗赛车，我们根本赢不了。”  
“那就你和我来设计好了。”布雷特答，“其他人不用再花时间记住新的配置了，好好调整自己的车就行。”  
乔急忙道：“我没来得及画设计图。”  
“你的车壳结构我昨天就记住了。你今晚可以先做车身。”布雷特说，“哈玛应该做了建模，对吧？好，发给我。”  
剩下的只有收集对手情报。乔和米勒交换了眼神，后者说：“要不我去吧？反正我也没车。”  
“不行，我们需要五辆车。而且我对迷你四驱的了解比你多，侦察情报才有意义。米勒你就先跟着布雷特。”乔拍拍裤子，站了起来。  
她意识到了其他人忧虑又迟疑的眼神，交叉着双臂，挑衅道：“我从小就开始学格斗技了。你们谁也打不过我，有什么不放心的？”  
“这种任务派谁一个人去都不安全。”布雷特皱着眉头，艾吉同意道：“乔，我把他们经常出现的地方写给你，尽量到人多的地方吧。”  
“好，就这样。”布雷特在乔驳斥前插话说，“无论怎样，每天五点必须回来。不能在晚上行动。有什么问题吗？”  
艾吉不服地举手：“哎，你什么时候成我们的队长了？”  
布雷特平静道：“我不是，也不打算当。我有很多不知道的东西，也有很多知道了也不理解的东西。如果你们愿意分享，我会很感激。”  
没人回话，乔和哈玛都微笑着凝视他。艾吉没有接话，只是攥紧了自己的车壳。

米勒很快就改造出了一辆着重于技术弯道的赛车。布雷特问他原因，他挠挠头：“因为，我们五个人里好像缺一辆这种车子啊？”  
确实。布雷特本打算如果米勒改造出了高速型，就把自己的车子改造成弯道型来迎战。“嘛，”米勒做着最后的核查，边嘟囔道，“其实我也不喜欢迷你四驱，就觉得你们都在玩，那我就加入了。”  
布雷特只笑笑，依旧专注于乔的车壳上。米勒断断续续观察了他许久，又口气随意地说：“不过我觉得布雷特好像也不怎么喜欢迷你四驱啊？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“刚才你先修好了哈玛的车子，我以为是因为他有建模，比较方便。”他说，“但接着你就开始修乔的车，弄完又帮他们改进了配备。可你自己的车子不是要改成战斗赛车吗？那很不容易吧？这样赶时间肯定会影响发挥。”  
“所以说，”米勒困惑地总结道，“你说这件事很重要，说你一定要赢，可我看不出你有什么执念欸？”  
“你很敏锐。”布雷特笑道，却没有解释什么。他抬头看了眼时间，四点半。艾吉和哈玛正好走了进来。  
“怎么样？”  
“哈玛已经把跑道拷进电脑里了。隧道都也研究过了。”  
布雷特转向哈玛，看他点头，又问：“山体的稳定程度呢？天气可能造成的影响呢？”  
他们似乎没考虑到这些。“我现在就做！”哈玛慌忙道。  
“别急。”布雷特提醒道，“下周的天气很好，只要注意土质和滑坡就好了。不用太在意误差。”  
他们继续自己手中的工作。布雷特将乔的车壳重新改造完后，抬头看了眼时间，五点半。天色渐暗，他和其他人不时张望着门口，彼此交换了忧虑的眼神。  
又过了半个钟头，乔终于回来了。“你们太夸张啦。”看他们四个放下心来的表情，她嘴角上扬着抱怨道。她轻轻将背包搁在椅子上，拿出一本小笔记本：“我打听到了很多东西。听附近的人说，他们五个人有三个是孤儿，一直在街上流浪，另外两个生于单亲家庭，受家暴的时候逃出来的——”乔终于回来了。“你们太夸张啦。”看他们四个放下心来的表情，她嘴角上扬着抱怨道。她轻轻将背包搁在椅子上，拿出一本小笔记本：“我打听到了很多东西。听附近的人说，他们五个人有三个是孤儿，一直在街上流浪，另外两个生于单亲家庭，受家暴的时候逃出来的——”  
“乔，”艾吉不耐烦地打断她，“别说些没用的。我们让你找的是赛车手的情报好不好？车怎么样？选手怎么样？”  
乔白了他一眼，从包里抽出打印好的四份材料递给他们。布雷特快速地翻了翻，和他想得一样，没有多少能分析的地方。车子的零件全是抢来的，或许看着哪个新一点、破损少一点就用上了，几乎没有考虑配备。  
“他们都没有受过最基本的教育，当然不知道规则、配置、零件是什么。”乔的声音很闷，“抢四驱车对他们来说，可能就是唯一的消遣吧。”  
她环视着四周，艾吉正在构思设计图，哈玛仔细地将敌我双方车子的资料输进电脑里，米勒忙着试跑，她只好愤愤地看向布雷特。后者顿了顿，将车壳递给了她。乔粗暴地接过来，背过身开始改装，之后都没再多说半句话。  
布雷特从资料中抬头瞥了她一眼，又拿起自己桌上的手机，翻出自己父亲的电话。他盯着屏幕，直到手机微微发烫，像父亲安稳放在他肩头的掌心。每次他离家而去时，父亲总会这么做。他明明看穿了布雷特的蔑视与疏离，却从不责备他，而是温和地笑道：“有需要的话，随时可以来找我。”  
布雷特勾起嘴角，摇摇头，轻摁下关机键。

08  
艾吉·布雷苏迷迷糊糊醒了过来。窗外的阳光很扎眼，他无意识地咕哝了两句，背过身去，结果手臂却被某个不知名的硬物硌到了。艾吉闭着眼摸索了半天，终于找到了自己的迷你赛车——昨晚他原打算熬夜改装车子，但不知何时就睡过去了。  
艾吉极不情愿地清醒过来，潦草地检查完车子的配备，便从床上一跃而下，将零件和工具都扫进工具箱里。楼下适时地传来了母亲的声音：“艾吉，吃早饭啦。”  
莉莉·布雷苏是位职业女性，本不擅长下厨做饭，但养着两个脾性各异的儿子，她也总算学会了如何将蛋煎出不同的熟度来。  
“半熟就行。”马修狼吞虎咽道，“我得赶紧去上班了。”  
“和马修一样就好。”米勒恭敬地笑道，“谢谢您，夫人。”  
艾吉揉了下自己的太阳穴——和布雷特住久了，他也莫名其妙养成了这个习惯——他差点忘了，米勒和哈玛飞来洛杉矶的时候并没有订旅馆，布雷特说自己的房间可以加张床，而米勒又借口说艾吉逼着他做苦力，硬是住在了他家。虽说这已是第三天，米勒也未曾当着他家人的面和自己杠上，但艾吉怎么都无法习惯外人的存在。  
“等布雷特赢了，我们就能回去啦，你别急嘛。”米勒曾笑嘻嘻道。  
有这么容易吗？  
艾吉心不在焉地吃着自己盘中全熟的煎蛋。这两三天他们调查了地形、调试了车子、研究了自己的对手，但最棘手的问题却丝毫没有进展。他和布雷特尚未改造完自己的车子。后者似乎在私底下做着什么调查，忙得顾不上其他人，更别说改造车子了。但艾吉极不情愿地发现，其他人，包括他自己，都相信布雷特能在最短时间内创造出一辆性能极佳的战斗赛车。  
该死的天才。  
艾吉又开始后悔了，为什么他要听乔的劝告，把对方的车救下来？他刚认识布雷特·亚斯提的时候，就完全搞不清他究竟长了个怎样的脑子。接触到迷你四驱后，他更是越来越疯：和艾吉比赛、到洛杉矶来、一挑五、都不像他会做出来的事。艾吉也快受够了。  
但他又不得不承认，自己其实是不希望布雷特接触他擅长的东西。或许他早预料到自己会沦落到这番境地：毫无灵感。无论艾吉想出多么巧妙的设计，他都觉得布雷特都会有无数方法打败自己。所以当米勒笑眯眯地问他设计得如何，艾吉只好撒谎：“快啦。”但事实上，他只潦草地复原了自己的车身和车壳。  
米勒不信任地瞅着他，又轻飘飘地说了句：“行吧。”像是在暗示，反正有布雷特在，你的车本就无关痛痒。艾吉用力踹了脚路边的砾石，看它轱辘了半圈，滚到了街上，被飞驰而过的车碾进柏油路中。  
他们到模型店时，布雷特、乔和哈玛怔争执着。“——万一抢车就是他们唯一的生存方式呢？”乔问。  
“那他们就太蠢了。”哈玛温和道，“与其抢小孩子的零用钱，倒不如去偷别人的钱包。他们不可能就这样养活自己。”  
“那我们就要拿走他们唯一的玩具？没有其他办法了吗？”  
“乔，你别太天真了。”艾吉忍不住插话道，“你以为这些年没人试过其他方法吗？”  
眼看着乔就要和他争执起来，布雷特打断了她：“乔。”  
她不服气地瞪着他，布雷特平静地安抚她：“我并不是同意艾吉说的话。我只想提醒你，我们手上的情报不足以让你同情他们。”  
“但是就可以毫无顾虑地毁了他们的车子了？”  
“战斗赛车的规则就是如此。”布雷特看乔眉毛拧在一起，却没再反驳，就轻拍了下她的肩，“乔，这不是航天任务，你也不是军人。你不用说服你自己去接受。我之前就说了，你随时可以退出。”  
乔窘迫地红了脸，应不上话来。布雷特又转向艾吉，后者毫无退意。布雷特便问道：“你的车怎么样了？”  
“没。”艾吉没好气地回答，“你呢？”  
“昨晚刚完成。”听布雷特的口气，所有人都会以为一夜改造出战斗赛车该是件寻常事。他转过身去拿自己的车，边说道：“我们先讨论一下战术吧。”  
艾吉实在不想看到他，或那辆车。他拎起自己刚放在地上的工具箱，大声道：“我就算了。没有战斗赛车的话，什么战术都没用。”说着离开了模型店。  
但艾吉又白白浪费了一天。他嫌屋子里太闷，便跑去了公园，就坐在山坡顶的亭子里，正对着他输给布雷特的岔路跑道。艾吉在稿纸上涂涂改改，不时抬头思索：为什么他不能像布雷特那样跑？为什么自己没法得出那种答案来？夕阳从凉亭的穹顶上缓缓落下，屈膝于稀落的林间，干枯的枝桠将它撕裂成无数片，艳红的余晖淋在无助的白亭上，惨淡又刺眼。  
米勒也快回来了，艾吉必须在他到家前回去，免得又被问东问西。正好巴士从公园门口驶过，停在不远处的站前。他母亲肩上挂着一个大皮包，两手拎着塞满了文件的袋子，吃力地挤下了车。  
“妈！”艾吉小跑着凑上去，接过她手上的袋子，讶异道，“你今天没开车吗？”  
“我怕你哥今天迟到就借给他了呀。”他母亲打量着他的工具箱，咯咯笑道，“你又开始玩四驱车了呀？太好了。你圣诞假期回来就一直拼了命在学习，我和你哥都以为你受情伤了，跟你说话都小心翼翼的。”  
她整理了一下手头的东西，想从艾吉手里接过自己的文件袋，被他不动声色地避了过去。他嘀咕道：“我都说了，是因为布雷特跟我们其他人差距太大了，不多用功根本追不上他。”  
“也不知道你讨厌他哪里。”他母亲直率地指出，“他聪明、有礼貌、也很乐意帮你们。我看除了你，其他人都很喜欢他吧？”  
是啊，他们都很敬佩布雷特·亚斯提。只有艾吉看不惯他理所当然的优越感，所以他挑衅布雷特、用闲言碎语干扰他的学业、嘲讽他的生活态度，可却从未得到半句反驳。布雷特只会从他宝贵的资料中抬头瞥他一眼，便低下头去，根本不会理会他。很多姑娘都羞红着脸向他透露，说布雷特很迷人。他确实是个标致的美男子，可艾吉从他“漂亮”的蓝眸中只能感觉到无趣。他厌恶布雷特，因为他知道这个天才根本看不到自己。  
但是。  
艾吉之所以参加这场比赛，并不是为了赢过布雷特，更不是为了帮他。  
他和母亲走到屋前时，正巧看见米勒从马路另一头走了过来。艾吉急忙凑过去，将塞满了文件和便签的袋子摁紧了他怀里。  
“艾吉你——？！”米勒看到布雷苏夫人在他身后，硬生生住了嘴。艾吉转身，给母亲一个拥抱，便三两步跑回了房间，剩下两人在门前面面相觑。他回到自己房间，打开书桌旁的抽屉，将里面的笔盒、玩具、杂物都掏了出来。他从最深处挖出一个积了灰的，形状诡异的小包裹，松开橡皮筋，打开包装用的报纸，里面放着他第一辆战斗赛车的残骸，在暖色的夕阳下，车壳上歪七扭八的红褐色图样泛着温和的光。  
真丑啊。艾吉暗想着，将车子的设计在稿纸上摹写了下来。

艾吉大约记得拿到第一辆四驱车是在两年——不，三年前。那是马修·布雷苏给他的生日礼物。虽然他和朋友吹嘘了十来天，说自己一定能弄到块滑板，但彼时他哥正因为辍学和母亲闹翻了脸，他便什么都没说，后来用零花钱悄悄买了块二手货。之后连续两个生日，他哥都送了他车子的零件。艾吉私下向母亲控诉说，这四驱车分明是哥哥的阴谋，是为了名正言顺地减少他的新玩具设下的陷阱。而他的母亲似乎从来没学会偏袒自己的小儿子，竟乐不可支道：“那你别玩四驱车了呗。”  
她未必毫无道理。艾吉的第一辆车尚且完好时，拿到她面前时总会先小心翼翼地拆下武器，但车壳上始终是那个不忍直视的图案——“艾吉，我看你根本就没有艺术天赋，就放弃吧。”她如此评价他的第三辆车，甚至侧过头笑着问，“米勒，你也这么觉得吧？”  
米勒正埋首于自己的蛋卷中，只含糊地“嗯”了一声。艾吉小声抱怨着母亲，左手则无意识抚过自己车上的花纹，才干的颜料在指腹留下了粗糙的质感，右下角端正地贴着“3”。昨天布雷特第一次看到这辆车时，大略研究了车体，抛下一句“设计得不错”。  
而比赛正是今天。  
艾吉和其他人一起站在布雷特身后，心不在焉地听着他和那群流浪儿童交涉。他未听进一个字，仅将他们张牙舞爪的身影和前年他们初见时的模样联系了起来。前些日子来救布雷特的时候，艾吉光顾着生布雷特、乔和自己的气，没来得及认真仔细端详他们。如今他惊异地发现这五个人像是被某种外力硬生生拉长了一般。他们个子长了，却比两年前更瘦。  
他们自然过得不像样，但艾吉没法像乔一样同情他们。她也没退出，只是皱紧眉头审视着这群孩子，而艾吉这半年来一直在小心翼翼地鄙夷这群乌合之众。他带到休斯顿的行李箱很轻，却没有装下一辆四驱车；他周末玩滑板的公园也有四驱车的轨道，有些孩子围观他们玩滑板时手里会抱着辆车子。他们跑得都不快，远比不过艾吉，但他从未想过要再造一辆；他每次翻阅着空气动力学的讲义便会暗自得意：那群野狗再怎么叫唤，也无法理解黑板上的任何一个单词。  
但如今真切地看到这帮人的脸，他竟觉得很紧张，几乎恶心得想吐。可他们仇恨的目光都刺在了布雷特身上。没人记得艾吉·布雷苏，或是面前这辆被他们毁了两次的车。  
比赛一开始，艾吉便率先冲了出去。布雷特和乔很快赶了上来，但他回头张望，没看见哈玛和米勒。  
怎么回事？  
“你没听我们的战术。”布雷特立刻看穿了他。艾吉忙着改造车子，所以布雷特托米勒把材料转交给他。但那张纸估计早被他用来包废弃零件了，现在应该在垃圾桶里。  
“没。”他干笑道。  
布雷特也没责备他，耐心地解释了起来：“哈玛和米勒负责引诱后面两台车子。他们会靠控制车速，消耗对手的电力。我们要在他们电池用完前干掉逆行的三辆车。就在弯道或隧道内出手，随时注意调整速度。”  
“哦。”艾吉应道，“我负责攻击谁？”  
布雷特竟答：“所有人。我和乔负责援助你。”  
艾吉终于将目光落到他身上，又低下头，第一次仔细打量了布雷特的车。他只在车侧加上了锐器，不具有多少攻击力。为什么他要这么做？为什么其他人都同意了这个方案？为什么他毫不知情？艾吉看着布雷特，又转而看向不远处的乔，紧接着在视线内寻找哈玛和米勒的身影，但没有，谁也不在。唯有迷你四驱在土色的山壁间刮出凄厉的声音。在陌生的死寂中，艾吉听见自己气愤地冲着布雷特大叫：“不是你要和他们比赛的吗？！被他们盯上的也是你的车吧？！你没点骨气吗？！”  
但他的嗓音中分明充斥着惊恐，像是被抛弃了一般。  
布雷特毫无动摇。他没有马上作答，反倒先摘下了墨镜——又是那双无趣的蓝眼睛。艾吉憎恶地瞪着它们。他总能从中联想起刚从冷水中爬出来的两栖动物。小时候他很喜欢纪录片中冷血动物捕食的慢镜头，但旁白总能让他昏昏欲睡。他以前从未料到能听到真人用那种平板冷漠的语调说话。但遇到布雷特·亚斯提以后，艾吉终于切身明白了“权威”与“优越”如何能镀在人的语气里。布雷特定会用精确的数据和严密的逻辑论证自己的战术如何合理。而且，艾吉自嘲地想，自己也一定会被说服。  
“艾吉，”布雷特声音平缓，“我不喜欢迷你四驱。”  
他愣住了。  
“之前我到这里来一挑五，就是想毁了我的车子。”他神色未变，“因为我很软弱，我想放弃了。”  
艾吉懵懂地听着那死板的声音继续说道：“我不在乎我的车子。就算他们毁了我的车子，我也一点感觉也没有，现在也一样。但我想赢，因为你、乔和哈玛的车子被弄坏了。我很生气，因为你们是我的朋友。”  
朋友。  
换作其他任何人来说这种话，艾吉都会觉得无比恶俗。但偏偏是布雷特·亚斯提在说。他只说实话。艾吉呆愣着听他说：“我跟乔和哈玛道过歉了。乔勉强肯帮忙，哈玛说无所谓，所以我们就决定让你来复仇了。”  
艾吉依旧思维紊乱，下意识地问道：“什么让你们觉得我有所谓的？”  
“莉莉（Lily）。”布雷特低声回答。  
“哈？”  
“你车上的图案。”布雷特指着他车身上乱七八糟、红得发褐、毫无规律、却精心手绘的图案说，“是百合（Lily）吧？三辆车都是这个图案，也依次编号了，说明你其实很看重四驱车。对吧？”  
艾吉无法反驳。他低头打量自己车上的花，以及右下角整齐贴上的“3”。良久，他终于听到了自己无精打采的声音：“我赢不了。”  
他直视着布雷特：“这辆车不是我新设计的，而是我被他们弄坏的那辆旧车。我根本赢不了他们五个人。我——”艾吉犹豫片刻，又觉得自己无比愚蠢：布雷特虽没有点破，但他一定清楚，艾吉的第二辆车，一辆精心绘着红百合，但装了刀子便会超重的车究竟意味着什么：“我早就放弃了，好吧？我又不是天才。”  
没错。这世上，听到刀子穿透车壳，零件被挤压破碎，纤弱的花裂成血块般的碎片后，依旧能毫不动摇地策划复仇的，唯有布雷特·亚斯提。艾吉耐心等待这个天才露出失望，甚至鄙夷的表情。可对方仅仅面露困惑，又重复了上次的评价：“是不是旧车有什么关系？你的车确实设计得很好。”  
“你真觉得这种车能赢？”  
“能。”他斩钉截铁道。  
艾吉突然发现自己一直很想听到这个回答。他不知道自己有没有在笑，是不是该别过脸去，但布雷特依旧直视着他，神色未变，又补充道：“但你要遵守战术。别担心，我已经计算过误差了，要是有必要的话，我的车可以再坏一次。”  
艾吉嘁了一声，总算露出了平常漫不经心的笑容，轻飘飘道：“这可是你说的。”

09  
七分三十三秒。  
很无趣的比赛。布雷特停下自己的车，前后轮各有一个被刮伤，勉强撑到了终点。他做了粗略的检查，便将车放回了工具箱内，起身环视四周，艾吉刚碾压了五辆车，正心情大好地和米勒拌嘴，他刚打败的对手们就在他身后不远处，正仔细研究着五辆车是否还存有可用的零件。乔和他们保持着距离，半弯着腰，大概是在指导他们，但她又忽然慢慢举起了双手。布雷特走近了才发现，他们正恶狠狠地盯着她，手上威胁性地举着破碎的零件，似乎打算扔到她脸上。  
哈玛走到她身边，坚定地让她后退。其实毫无必要。以乔的身手，她完全可以撂倒这五个面黄肌瘦的孩子，但看得出她很迷茫，连步子都显得异常机械。  
布雷特从背后走近了这群流浪汉，他们已经低下头去，继续拼凑破碎的车身。他清清嗓子，说：“你们输了。”  
没人理会他。  
布雷特又凑近了些，淡然道：“坏成这样，应该是修不好了。”  
他们终于抬起头来。最年长的少年面如土色，不甘心地骂道：“关你屁事！”  
“比赛前我们说好了。”他答，“你们输了，就不能再用这个场地了。”  
对方用微微突起的眼睛瞪着他。“我才没说过那种话。”他逞强道，又转头问自己的同伴，“你们有听到吗？”  
他们都抢着答：“没有！”  
“怎么可能！”  
“尽扯淡！”  
艾吉走到乔和哈玛旁边。他早料到了这个结局，冷笑着哼了一声。对方注意到了他，气道：“就赢了一次，你有什么可得意的？等我们再弄几辆车来，一定会把你们都干掉！”  
“算了吧。”布雷特平静地打断他们，“就算你们抢了别人的车，抢光我们身上的钱，也不能改变任何东西。”他毫不退缩地讽刺他们，同时也冷静地审视着他们溢满了恶意的面庞：“被你们勒索的那群孩子或许会哭哭啼啼地跑回家，不敢和他们的父母说起这件事。但他们依旧能吃饱穿暖，每天睡在真正的床上，不会被父母拳打脚踢。别白费力气——”  
在他说完之前，那五个人便像疯狗一样乔了起来，扑到他身上。借着哈玛和艾吉的帮助，布雷特勉强甩脱了他们。但那些少年毫不顾忌地又冲了过来，无意义地嘶吼着。他们好容易躲到了山脚下。乔迟了两三分钟，刚与他们碰面便忧虑道：“我可能把一个人的胳膊弄脱臼了——”  
“乔！”艾吉嚷嚷着，他脸上被挠出了两道浅痕，好在没出血，“你还顾得上关心他们啊？！”  
乔语气平和地接上了下半句：“——因为他手里拿着刀子。”  
他们都陷入了沉默，打量着彼此。所有人身上都沾了土灰，但顶多受了轻伤。没有财物损失，除了布雷特没拿上自己的工具箱和车。但他本就不在乎，只是直视着乔：“你看清楚了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他们的模样。”他答，“有结论了吗？”  
乔愣了愣，略带沮丧地垂下了头。她想质问布雷特为何要那样言辞刻薄，但又不得不承认他说的是实话。若说偷窃和抢劫是生活所迫的话，那么战斗赛车便只有纯粹的恶意，是他们握在手心、指向命运、却刺在无辜者身上的一把利刃。乔不得不恐惧，但她依旧坚持：“他们需要帮助。”  
布雷特苦笑着。近来乔总让他想起自己的父亲，但他却不像敬畏自己父亲那样惧怕她。“乔，”他缓缓道，“我觉得没人帮得了他们。”  
在她难以置信的注视下，他有条理地解释了起来：“我做了所有能做的调查。洛杉矶有儿童救助中心，也有辅佐诉讼家暴的律师。理论上，我们可以帮他们。但他们正是从救助中心逃出来的。从这里往北走五百米就能看到那个小地方，很破旧，资金不够，卫生条件不良，员工也不敬业。所以他们逃了出来。  
“附近也有其他救助中心。可我不觉得他们会再相信这种机构了。而对方也不一定有钱或精力去照看他们，因为说白了，他们是罪犯——乔，如今你依旧觉得，他们的所作所为全是为了生存吗？”  
乔摇摇头，却用嘲讽的语气问：“你是要我放弃他们？”  
“我是在把所有选择告诉你。”布雷特说，“我也不是说这都是他们的错，确实，他们没有父母，没有钱，但他们之中最年长的已经十四岁了，他们习惯了犯罪，可以毫不顾忌地施加暴力——”他突然停住，长叹一口气，“我们来得太迟了。”  
他拿出自己的手机，轻声道：“报警吧。”  
他侧过头，迎着其他人震惊的目光，继续解释道：“他们是未成年人，又有案底，应该会被送去复健。虽然他们也不一定能受到照拂，不一定能变成正常的公民，但至少不会在年内因为营养不良而病死。”  
布雷特转而看向乔，他的视线又越过她，登上楼梯，走到半山腰的跑道上。那群流离失所、被命运所辜负的年轻人正跪在地上，试图用自己皲裂的手指松开导轮上的螺丝。布雷特看到自己的父亲蹲在他们身旁，仔细地凝视着他们的动作，又站起身来，看着布雷特，露出哀愁的微笑。父亲背后是整座荒山密不透风的崖壁，连正午的阳光都像被尘灰亵渎过，可落在他父亲身上，依旧让他像一座受难的耶稣像。  
若是他在就好了，布雷特不由得想，自己的父亲肯定能帮助这群人，随后用严谨的理论知识向布雷特解释。或者换作他的导师，或许能圆滑地和他们打好关系。但只有布雷特在这里，他无助地仰望着父亲，轻声说：“我什么都做了，真的。这是唯一可行的方法。”  
其他人注视着他微微颤抖的手臂和几乎要溃散的声音。他们不明白布雷特究竟看到了什么，却听出他是在求援。他们盯着布雷特轻轻握着的手机，方形的屏幕像黑洞般，将所有的光、声音与重量都吸过去了。终于，有人接过了手机。  
是哈玛。  
“我来吧。”他温声道，“反正他们早知道我报警了。”

他们在回家的公车上与警车擦肩而过。  
乔坐在窗边，一声不响地别过头，用目光追随着车顶上尖叫的红灯。布雷特坐在她右手边，一声不吭地直视着前方。坐在他右手边的哈玛则稍稍挪动着自己——他们五个人挤在最后一排，本就有些狭窄了，现在米勒和艾吉又以古怪的姿势交缠在一起，已经靠在哈玛肩上睡着了。  
“乔，”布雷特终于小声说，“你还能往窗边坐一点吗？”  
乔没有回应，但往左又挪了挪。  
哈玛尴尬地小声道谢。  
布雷特轻轻摇头：“该我谢谢你。”  
“报警吗？”哈玛笑了，“我两三岁的时候就学会了。那时我们家住的街区很不安全。我爸总跟我说要是听到外面有争吵的声音，千万不要开门，先报警。就在我上学之前，住我们隔壁的叔叔因为出轨被他妻子开枪打死了——”  
他打了个寒颤：“以前他经常送我糖吃。从那以后，我爸觉得实在不能再住下去了，就带着我们搬家了。但我一直很害怕这种事。”  
他转向乔：“所以我很明白你的心情，乔。不幸会让人变成魔鬼。”  
“…我没事。”她终于闷闷道，“就是现在很想学习，要是有教材就好了，我就不用想这种事了。”  
“不是有布雷特在吗？”  
哈玛拙劣的玩笑竟让他俩都轻笑出声，布雷特无奈地左右看看，没有接茬。乔似乎终于情绪好些了，声音也变柔和了：“不过啊，布雷特你怎么会去查这些东西？我以为你和艾吉一样，只把他们当赛车手呢？”  
布雷特刚要接话，巴士便停了。三个身材臃肿的黑人妇女跃上了车，轻快地讨论着家务事。她们走到最后一排，不由得注意到他们五个：哈玛一个大块头坐在中间，左边金发的男女拥挤在一起，右边一高一矮的两个男孩却睡得东倒西歪。她们压低了嗓音笑了起来。  
“小伙子。”她们轻声向哈玛咕哝道，“你右边那俩快把口水滴到你身上了。”  
布雷特他们窘迫地在口袋里摸索着纸巾，而其中一个胖妇人递给哈玛一块手帕，潇洒地摆摆手，挤挤眼睛：“留着吧。”她咯咯笑着坐到了两位朋友身边，又毫不在乎地同她们拌起嘴来。布雷特注视着哈玛小心翼翼地将口水从自己衣服上抹掉，生怕吵醒他们俩，便笑道：“我只是不想依靠我父亲罢了。”  
突兀的发言让哈玛动作顿了片刻，手帕正盖在艾吉的鼻尖上。  
“我很瞧不起他。”他说，“我们家，姓亚斯提的人，生来就是探险家。只有我父亲，他是个参议员。这一生最大的冒险就是从纽约搬到华盛顿。我一直觉得他很无趣、很懦弱，不敢像我爷爷和叔父那样直面未知的东西。”  
在哈玛和乔的注视下，布雷特低下头，额头顶住前排座位的靠栏，轻声道：“他知道我轻视他，但从来没有责备过我，反倒让我随时找他。要是以前遇到这种事，我肯定会去咨询他，但这次没有，因为我想亲眼看看他究竟每天在看着什么东西。”  
“结果呢？”艾吉突然问道，听起来尚迷糊着。他打了个喷嚏，揉了揉鼻子，似乎是被手帕弄醒了。  
“我去了市中心的图书馆。”布雷特说，“我查了所有找得到的资料。我打电话问了很多慈善组织，他们都很积极，说自己肯定能帮上忙。最后我去了他们住过的那个儿童救助中心，那个警卫一看到我就拿6着湿拖把来赶人。我什么都没问出来，甚至被淋了一身脏水。”他自嘲地笑了：“然后我又打电话去问之前那些机构，问他们知不知道这个救助中心。他们一个个都把我敷衍了过去，或是问我是不是记者。当时我挂了电话就想，太蠢了。这件事、这群人、我自己，都太蠢了。我父亲每天都看着这样的蠢事，居然还能跟他的儿子说，要相信人类崇高的道德——”  
“我做不到。”他喃喃道，“我没有他那种勇气。”  
没人应答。米勒似乎在他说话时也清醒了，正尴尬地抚着自己翘起的侧发。  
“……真可惜。”艾吉靠在窗边，背对着他们，好似漫不经心道，“你爸听起来蛮无聊的嘛。我本来都想把他要过来了。”  
没人听不出他的话外之音，却都温柔地允许他年少的缺憾悄悄跃出了窗外。  
“欸？”乔促狭地笑道，“我以为你想要他的导师啊？”  
“哎呀，我很喜欢老爹啦。”他拖长了调子埋怨道，“你们不许告诉他啊。但我不想到了六十岁还是个离婚两次的单身汉。”  
“你要是努力一把，可以离个三四次。”米勒毫不客气地说。  
哈玛笑着看他被艾吉蹂躏着，又补充道：“别担心，艾吉，等你成了宇航员，没人会在乎你离过几次婚的。”  
“你们他妈的怎么一个个都觉得我非得离婚不可呢？！”艾吉气得跳脚。  
布雷特一言不发地笑了。他静静地注视着他们，目光同柔和的夕阳一般，轻盈地落在他们的发梢上，抚过他们嬉笑的脸颊，参差的柔光如摇篮曲般。布雷特疲惫地闭上眼，却毫无睡意。他想起了自己的导师。他发现自己突然很渴望给他打个电话，问问他究竟有没有和孙子说上话，有没有把另一辆迷你四驱送出去。  
他真心希望能听到一个好的结局。

**Author's Note:**

> AO3上居然没有四驱同人？  
> 我一直很喜欢日配的布雷特，很多时候都能听出他对迷你四驱缺乏兴趣，纯粹是喜欢挑战罢了。所以我由此构建了本篇的布雷特。我另外借用了pixiv百科上找到的人设，虽然我不太清楚这是出自设定集，还是出自同人，但真的很好用。  
> 本来我也没打算落笔的，只是想着想着，脑海里突然冒出了教授那句话：  
> “在你看来，人类即将走向最后的边疆，即将探索新的世界、新的物种、新的文明，可他们怎么会是这么渺小的生物！”  
> 我顿时就觉得，自己有义务写下来。顺便一提，这句话其实部分改编自星际迷航·下一代：  
> “Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before!”  
> 写完本篇后，我有最大的两个遗憾。首先是，烈哥根本没有出场orz硬生生写成了无CP向。有空的话，或许会写个布烈的后续。希望他能让布队变得更像凡人吧（然而没空，开学了怎么可能有空）  
> 其次是我不太敢写哈玛和米勒，资料不够，所以他们的剧情明显没有艾吉或乔多。  
> 因为知识匮乏，很多剧情都是边查资料边写出来的。冷战和种族歧视，因为写得很浅薄，也是熟悉的话题，所以问题不大（但也有）。至于航天工程和四驱车的内容，肯定会有无数bug，欢迎指正。  
> 谢谢各位读到最后。


End file.
